


She-Ra Fluffuary

by curiousscientistkae



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Fluff without Plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:22:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 27
Words: 27,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22513927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curiousscientistkae/pseuds/curiousscientistkae
Summary: 30 days of Fluff (or mostly fluff/light hearted stuff) with 9 she ra ships
Relationships: Adora/Catra/Glimmer (She-Ra), Adora/Glimmer (She-Ra), Adora/Mermista (She-Ra), Adora/Scorpia (She-Ra), Catra/Glimmer (She-Ra), Catra/Perfuma (She-Ra), Catra/Scorpia (She-Ra), Glimmer/Scorpia (She-Ra), Mermista/Perfuma (She-Ra)
Comments: 17
Kudos: 136





	1. Glimmadora Harper's Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> so! Since it is February, thus, femslash month or w/e its called, a while back I wrote up a bunch of she ra f/f ships to be posted all through out the month (and one day in march to make it all even) that are all some fluff stuff (or at very least, more lighthearted stuff). These prompts are small ish, ranging from between 500-1400 words (500 was the min). Lastly the ships that will appear here are
> 
> Glimmadora, Scorptra, Glitra, Glirpia/Glorpia, Merfuma, Adorpia, Merdora/Mermistadora, Glitradora, and a random crack ship cause why not, Catfuma!
> 
> Last note before we get into it, all of these were random. So random when they will appear and I wrote up prompts and they randomly got whatever the wheel landed on (however this one was set in stone to do first). So each ship gets 3 prompts but like, in a 10-day cycle? So like once one ship appears it wont appear again until all other ships are finished appearing. W/e
> 
> either way, enjoy y’all! Today’s is my glimmadora kid oc celebrating her birthday with her moms
> 
> edit: c/a has be deleted because I dont want to be associated with the ship but don't want to delete this whole thing

Harper strolls the halls of Brightmoon castle, a skip in her step. The sun has barely risen above the horizon as she walks towards her destination. Her little legs cause her to not get there as fast as she would like but eventually she reaches the doors of her parents. She stands on the tips of her toes to reach the handle and pushes open the door. Two sleeping bodies rest in the middle of the room. Harper is not surprised about one of her mothers sleeping but she is with her other. How early did she get up? 

Doesn’t matter. Harper walks over to the bed and with all her might, jumps up on it. However, she does not make it far and ends up landing with her upper half on the bed. Her hands grab the first thing the land on to stop herself from falling on the ground. That happens to be her mommy Adora. The former bearer of the Sword of Protection jolts upwards but Harper still clutches on, not wanting to fall. It takes a moment for Adora to realize what is happening (and during this time, Glimmer wakes up, confused). 

“Harper!” Adora grabs her daughter and places her between her and her wife. “What are you doing?”

“Tryin’ to wake ya!” Harper states. 

“Did you have to jump and wake your mommy and I like that?” Glimmer asks, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. 

“I could’ve used my powers and shouted.”

“Please no. Just next time shake us awake, please.”

“Okay, Mama. I just was excited for today.”

Adora stretches out her body and yawns. She then wraps her arms around Harper, holding her tight. “That is right! My little girl is five years old today! You are getting so big, Harp.”

“Yeah, AJ. You ready for your big day?” Glimmer asks. She laughs when Harper quickly nods. “Alrighty then. Since we are already up, I guess we should go make breakfast. What do you want, Birthday-Girl?”

Harper already knows that answer. She throws her hands up, nearly smacking Adora in the face. “Pancakes!”

Both Adora and Glimmer laugh. The family of three and head down to the kitchen. Adora gathers the ingredients with Harper while Glimmer sets up the frying pan and gathers some plates and utilities. Adora starts to sing a little song as she picks up her daughter and places her on the counter so she can start stirring the pancake mix. Glimmer hums along to her wife’s song while she watches Harper spin the spoon around in the bowl. Soon, it becomes the perfect consistency yet Harper keeps on stirring, not realizing this. Glimmer gives a little tap on Harper’s shoulder so her daughter can look up at her. “Give me the bowl, AJ. That’s good.”

Harper listens and hands her mama the bowl. Glimmer starts to pour the batter onto the frying pan, letting it sizzle and cook. She allows Harper to throw some chocolate chips onto the cooking food before flipping it over so it can cook fully. Over and over again this occurs. Sometimes, though, Glimmer and Adora put in some chips and at one point the spoon is being licked by the blonde haired mother-daughter duo. Glimmer tells them it is bad to do that, that they might get sick, before sneaking a lick in herself. 

Soon, there is a stack of golden brown, chocolate chip pancakes. Glimmer takes the stack and places them down on the table. The three sit down and Harper’s mothers help give her pancakes and cut them up. Soon enough, the family eats away at their breakfast. Harper nearly wolfs her down and Adora has to tell her to slow down. When they are done, the three clean up and talk about what they want to do. 

“You have anything particular you wanted to do, Harper? Your mama and I made sure to clear our schedules so we can do whatever. You only turn five once!” Adora says. 

Harper thinks for a moment. She didn’t really think that far ahead. What could she do? It is her day after all. After some time of not being able to think, Adora speaks up. 

“How about we see what your Aunt Frosta is doing? If she isn’t busy or anything we can see if we can go sledding or something at her kingdom. I don’t think she would mind us coming over. If anything, she probably will be ecstatic to have her favorite godchild over.”

“I’m her only godchild!” Harper states. 

“Exactly. What do you say, Harp?” 

“Yes! I wanna make a big snowman if we go! The biggest one ever!”

“I’ll call her up,” Glimmer says and she leaves the room for a moment. While she is gone, Adora finishes cleaning up with the help of Harper. By the time they are done, Glimmer returns with the go-head to go to the Kingdom of Snows, telling them that Frosta said to get their butts over there as soon as possible. But before leaving, Glimmer pulls out a present from behind her back. 

“Nearly forgot to give this to you. We can give your others later, if that is alright to wait for Grandma to get home, but this one is extra special,” Glimmer says. 

“What is it?” Harper asks. Adora gives her a little nudge. 

“Open it and find out, silly!” she says. 

Harper takes it and tears the green wrapping open. Inside is what seems to be a case of some sort. She tries opening it but has a hard time doing so. Adora reaches over and opens it for her. Inside Harper sees a pair of glasses starting back at her. She stares at it, not knowing what to make out of it. 

“Remember how we took you to the eye doctor before and you said things were a little blurry? Well we got you this and you should be able to see better. Let me put them on,” Adora says. 

She helps her daughter put on the black glasses. Harper blinks, confused that everything becomes crisp and clear. She smiles widely and looks at her mothers, her dark purple eyes bright. Harper hugs both her mothers, too excited for words. 

“Happy Birthday, AJ,” Glimmer says, giving Harper a kiss on the forehead. 

“Happy Birthday, sweetie. Now let’s get dressed for the Kingdom of Snows,” Adora adds on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> side note. On tumblr all of these are queued for like 1pm est. Due to work and other stuff, idk when they will get posted here, as I have no clue if there is a queue on ao3 nor how it works if it is there and I don't wanna mess something up. 
> 
> So they will get here eventually either around 1pm est or after but that's just an fyi


	2. Scorptra Laser Tag

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should mention, a lot of these might be more like “modern au” like. Just an fyi. Anyway, today’s is just some dumb fluff with Scorpia and Catra having fun on a day off together

“Hey, Catra!” Scorpia’s voice echoes in the apartment. Catra does not bother moving from the couch. She is perfectly happy just lying there with the comic book covering her face. Maybe if Scorpia comes in and sees her like this, she will think she is asleep. She hears Scorpia enter the living room and they only grow louder before stopping right at the couch. The comic book on Catra’s face is removed. “Hello, Catra.” **  
**

“What is it, Scorpia?” Catra asks. She sits up and takes the comic book back from her girlfriend. 

“I figured since we both have the day off, we could do something together. Like going to the mall and see what there is,” Scorpia tells her. 

“Is it going to be busy there? I really don’t want to deal with crowds or just people in general. I deal with people at work telling me that the price is wrong even though they misread something so they aren’t my cup of tea.”

“Ah, c’mon on. Just for a little bit to get out of the house for a couple hours. If it makes you feel better, we can do whatever it is you want there. Please?”

“You really wanna go out, huh? Fine! But we aren’t spending all day there, alright?”

Scorpia beams with joy and runs to grab the keys from the counter. Catra follows closely behind Scorpia and they head off to the mall not to far away. Much to Catra’s delight, being a weekday, the mall is not all to busy. The two walk around for a while to see what there is to do. The first thing Catra suggests is grabbing a small bite to eat. Finally after some time of wandering around aimlessly and nibbling on some food, they find something. 

A new area has opened up. Laser tag. Catra perks up at the idea of running around and trying to kick someone’s butt at something. Scorpia is on board with the idea and they two head on in. When they get there, the person behind the counter asks if they want to be on the same team. Scorpia starts off by saying that they should be on the same team but Catra cuts in and says to be on separate. 

“C’mon, Scorpia. Don’t think you can beat me? Don’t you think it would be more fun to try and outdo each other?” Catra tells her.

“This is true. I did not think about that. You are on, Wildcat!”

Catra grins and the two suit up for their match. They are shepherd into their groups, Catra on the red team and Scorpia on the blue, before being released into a large, dark room. Everyone scatters to find hiding spots before the match starts. Once it does, their chest plates and the edges of the room light up in bright colors while fast paced music blasts in their ears. 

Scorpia does her best to be quiet while she sneaks around. It is hard for her to find hiding places that would completely obscure her so she takes an offense approach. She is able to get some points from various objects and people but her focus stays on trying to find Catra. Her girlfriend is in her element. So many times has Scorpia been spooked in the middle of the night because Catra was sneaking around. Scorpia starts to question why she agreed to this. 

Without much warning, Scorpia feels her chest plate buzz. Someone has hit her. She snaps her head up to see who shot her but no one is around. Scorpia ducks down behind a wall to see if she can get a better look but in the dim light, it does not help. The chest plate buzzes again. 

“I know you are out there, Catra. I am going to get you eventually,” Scorpia says into the darkness. Through the loud music, she hears Catra’s distinct laugh. Scorpia spins around and shoots randomly in the darkness. Suddenly she sees a red light flash around and the outline of Catra forms. A curse escapes Catra’s lips and Scorpia jumps up to her feet. “Ha!”

“You won’t get away with this, Scorpia!” Catra shouts before jumping back into the darkness. 

Back and forth they go, ignoring most of the other plays in favor of trying to catch the other like a game of cat and mouse. By the time the game ends, both are out of breath but happy with what they are done. When they walk out to see the high scores, neither are surprised that Catra has out done Scorpia. 

“I will get you one of these days, Wildcat. Just you wait!” Scorpia tells her. 

“Yeah, sure. That will be the day pigs fly,” Catra jokes back. In return, she gets a playful shove from Scorpia. “That was fun, though. I am happy that you took me out now. We should do this again.”

“We can go again if you want. I know you don’t want to stay out long and I don’t think I can handle any more than two anyway, but if you want we can do that and then head home and do whatever else. Though, I heard there is also a new comic book store in the mall.”

Catra considers her options. It would be fun to kick Scorpia’s butt again as well as getting some new issues of her comics. “Alright, deal. But you cook dinner tonight for it. Does that sound like a deal?”

“Yes, ma’am!”

Catra and Scorpia reenter the last tag arena and once again go on a different teams. Like before, Catra beats her girlfriend but this time around, Scorpia has closed the gap between them by a good amount. Once they are done, they head to the comic book store. Catra gets her issues as well as something nice, a scorpion desk toy, for Scorpia to make it up to her for beating her twice in a row. Over all, Catra ends up happy that Scorpia took her out for the day and figures it is not so bad to do this every so often. 


	3. Glirpia/Glorpia Serenade

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one turned out more just Scorpia trying to get Glimmer to sing more. This also was made before Kipo came out, ie, before we hear Glimmer’s VA singing so good luck with me I guess :v. Either way, enjoy. This was my first time writing this one

Glimmer hums a song as she cleans up her bedroom. Normally, she does not gain any joy in cleaning. She hates cleaning up and wishes she had magical powers to just make everything clean up by themselves but she doubts that there is a power like that. If there is, she is jealous of whoever has it. But it must be a blue moon tonight. Even if she enjoys humming and even singing, she has not done either in gods know how long. It’s nice to be doing it again. No one is around, thankfully, to make her nervous. **  
**

Soon enough, she finds herself forming words in a soft melody. So long as it been since she last sung out loud but she loves it. She throws her clothes and other objects to their new resting place to the beat of her song. She becomes so lost in her thoughts that she fails to realize that someone has come into the room. Glimmer spins around during one of her chorus lines and comes face to face with Scorpia. The sudden appearance of the tall, well bit princess spooks her and causes her to teleport away. She reappears on her hanging bed, her heart pounding against her chest rapidly. 

“Oh! I’m sorry, Glimmer! I didn’t mean to scare you!” Scorpia apologizes. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah…Yeah I am fine,” Glimmer replies. She teleports back down to the ground in front of Scorpia. “Did ya need something?”

“I just wanted to see what you were up to, that is all. Were you singing before? You sounded really nice! You have a wonderful voice.”

Glimmer feels herself become warm. She looks away from Scorpia and scratches the side of her face. “I was just cleaning and it was nothing. I wasn’t doing anything else, I don’t know what you are talking about.”

“Ah, don’t be shy! I didn’t know you could do that! Does anyone else know?”

“Just please drop it right now, Scorpia, alright?”

“I…Okay. Sure.”

“But I need a break from cleaning anyway so if you want to go do something, maybe get a bite to eat, I am down for that.” 

“Sure! I would love that!”

The two go out for a small bite to eat before parting their ways again to go work on things. While they were eating and as she leaves to do her own thing, Scorpia works up a plan to get Glimmer to sing. She won’t force her to sing out to public but her voice is so wonderful. Scorpia wants to hear it again. And if she gets Glimmer getting used to singing to someone, maybe one day she can get over that shyness Scorpia thinks she has. 

Over the next few days, Scorpia continues to figure something out to get Glimmer singing a little bit. Eventually she figures screw it, just sing to her flat out. It takes her a little bit to find some free time for the two of the to spend some time with each other. Finally, one day, she gets that time and brings Glimmer out for the day in the Whispering Woods. 

The part of the date goes simply. A walk out just to enjoy the nature around them. When they are about half way through their time together, Scorpia starts to hum a little song. Glimmer gives her a little look but does not question it much. Until her hums get louder and words are slowly starting to be formed. 

“Okay, what the heck are you doing?” Glimmer finally asks, stopping in her stroll. 

“Singing! It’s fun! Why don’t you do it?” Scorpia replies with a large grin. She sees Glimmer turn a tint of red. Scorpia gives the queen a little nudge. “C’mon on. I am the only one here. It’s alright to sing you know. I promise I won’t laugh or anything. I will even start it!”

Scorpia starts to sign some stupid, cheesey song. Glimmer can’t help but chuckle a little at Scorpia just out of tune voice. With the scorpion princess not showing that she will be stopping her singing any time soon, she slowly starts to join in. The two sing together. Eventually, after some time of singing, Glimmer realizes that she is singing alone. She stops and looks at Scorpia, whose eyes are bright and has a wide smile on her face. 

“You did that on purpose, didn’t you!” Glimmer calls Scorpia out. 

“Okay, yes maybe I did, but you really do have a nice voice, Glim! I love it and it sounds wonderful! Trust me I know what it is like to be shy and get nervous speaking in front of people but maybe when we are alone, maybe you can sing? I can sing with you with you want!”

“I…uh…I will think about it, alright?”

“Good enough for me!”

Scorpia bends down and gives Glimmer a peck on the cheek, causing Glimmer to blush. “Are you just trying to woo me over to sing more?” the queen asks. 

“ _Maybe,_ ” Scorpia chuckles back. 

Glimmer shoves her away. “Later. I promise. Long as we are by ourselves.”

“I cannot wait for that.”


	4. Glitra Sick Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had some fun with this one, hopefully y’all do too. First time I wrote Glitra. HC with a rare Glimmer getting sick

All her life, Glimmer never has never gotten sick. A virus has never touched her even though some days she would be caring for the sick. They never have caused her to get a cough or the sniffles. But no, all of a sudden after stepping up as queen and taking on that stressful role, she started to feel a little funny. It was not until after the war was over and when stress of fixing things finally got to her. She has awoken with her throat itchy, her nose all clogged up, and a cough that does not seem to want to go away. Is this what death feels like?

Glimmer tries to brush it off like it is nothing. Some medicine should help, right? That is what people who are sick do, correct? Glimmer takes something foul tasting (no wonder why Adora hates this stuff when she is sick) and hopes for the best. But it does not work. She still feels like crap and like someone clubbed her over and over and OVER again. Glimmer wonders how anyone can ever deal with being sick. This is horrible. 

Eventually, she cancels any plans she had for the rest of the day just so she can go lie in bed and try to sleep it off. By the time she gets into her bed, it feels like someone is tightening a rope around the front of her head. Glimmer shuts her eyes, hoping for rest. However, it is broken after who knows how long when she hears a voice. 

“Wow, you really look like crap, Sparkles. The heck happened to you?”

Glimmer opens her eyes. Catra stares back at her, an imp like smile on her face. Glimmer groans and wraps a pillow around the back of her head. “Go away, Catra,” she says. 

“Are you sick? The queen of Brightmoon, the one who proudly claimed that she never ever gotten sick, is now bedridden? That is frickin’ amazing!” Catra starts to laugh. 

“Catra, I swear to the gods!” Glimmer growls. 

Catra’s laugh starts to fade. Glimmer hears the feline’s footsteps grows closer and then she feels a new weight on her bed. Glimmer twists around and pulls the pillow away from her head. Catra sits right at the foot of her bed. She leans a little closer to her, not caring about the fact that she could be infected. “Seriously. Are you sick or not? I have no idea what you being sick is like.”

“If I say yes, will you leave me alone?”

“So you _are_ sick.”

“Yes, Catra! I am sick. Can I please sleep now?”

“Yeah. You need it. Did you take anything? And do you like soup or bread?”

“Y-Yeah. I took something. Hasn’t really helped me, though. And either? Why do you ask?”

“No reason.” Catra picks up a blanket and throws it over Glimmer. “Sleep, Sparkles. It doesn’t feel right to harass you when you can’t harass me back. I’ll be back in a little bit to check on you.”

With that, she leaves. Glimmer blinks, confused, but does not question it. She is way too tired to think about anything else other than sleeping whatever it is she has away. Glimmer puts her pillow back down and pulls the cover Catra threw over her and shuts her eyes. She falls asleep quickly. Glimmer has no idea how long she is asleep for. For all she knows, she could have been out for a week, but eventually she wakes up. Her body seems to hate her less but her throat is still sore and a cough makes it worse. 

Glimmer sits up and notices on her nightstand a cup of orange juice. Rarely she has had it but it is not that bad in all honesty. Glimmer reaches over and sips it down. Her throat soothers at the cold feeling. Already, her body starts to feel better. Who left this here? Was it Catra?

Soon enough, her questions are answered. Catra appears with a tray in her hands. A steaming bowl and a plate of boring looking crackers sit on top. Catra smiles a little. “I thought I heard you stirring. Got you some stuff that might make you feel a little better.” 

Catra sets the tray on the nightstand and sits down on the bed. Glimmer sees inside the bowl is a red liquid. Tomato soup and plain crackers. Sick people really have great choices of food, don’t they? Glimmer takes the bowl and slowly starts to drink with the spoon provided to her. “Why are you being so nice to me anyway? I thought you would be having the time of your life with me being sick,” Glimmer says. She coughs into her elbow. 

“Oh, trust me. I am enjoying this. While you were asleep I was laughing about it to Adora, thought she didn’t seem as keen on it as me. Asked if you were alright and I said you were. Just a cold it seems.” Catra crosses one leg over the other to allow herself to rest her head on a hand. “So tell me, Queeny, how does it feel to be sick for once?”

“I freaking hate it. I have no idea how the rest of you guys deal with this for your whole lives. It’s _torutre!_ ”

Catra chuckles. “Everyone hates it, Sparkles. It is never enjoyable. Least you aren’t in the Horde. Unless you couldn’t stand, they made you still run a mile.”

“You and Adora’s Horde stories are nightmarish. But you still haven’t answered my question. Why are you being so nice?” 

Catra shrug. “Why not? I still care about you, idiot, even if I call you every name under the sun that would make the gods shake their heads in shame. Besides, I used to take care of Adora all the time she got bed ridden. She got sick more often than I so it is nothing I ain’t used to.”

“Adora must have been a boatload of fun being sick. I once almost had to strap her down to keep her in bed.”

“Sound about right for ‘Dora. I guess I just had a better immune system than her, I have no idea. But I am here to help you feel better, while annoying you. A lot of people do tend to stay away from sick people so your best bet with me right now.”

“Great.” Glimmer rolls her eyes but smiles a little. “Thank you, Cat. If I wasn’t sick I would kiss you. Even if you said you have a good immune system I am not about to give you something and make you bed ridden.”

Cartra snorts. “Thanks. Now drink that soup. I didn’t slave over a hot stove just for you to not eat it.”

Glimmer gives her a shove. “Dummy.”


	5. Adorpia Movie Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kudos to whoever guesses the two movies I vaguely threw in there. What the title says, two have a little movie night together

Adora digs through her wallet, looking for her store card. She finds it shoved in the back and pulls it out to hand to the clerk behind the counter. Once the price is finalized, she hands them some money and takes the tapes. With a smile on her face, she walks away with the bag and heads down the street back to her place. In about an hour she will be snuggled up in her girlfriend’s arm watching some stupid movies. There are still some things she has to get ready for the night. Thankfully, her house is not too far away from the video rental store. **  
**

When she gets home, Adora places the tapes on the table so she and Scorpia can figure what they want to watch later. She cleans up the place a little more, trying to kill some time before she cooks the popcorn and gets the drinks set up. Wants to keep them hot and cold, no need for room temperature anything. 

As the time gets closer, Adora finishes setting up for the night. By the time the doorbell rings, Adora is just setting down a bowl of popcorn and two cups of soda on the ground. Adora’s heart skips a beat at the noise. “Coming!”

She strolls over to her front door and opens it. The second she opens the door, strong arms wrap around her, holding her in a near rib breaking grip. A small squeal escapes Scorpia before she gives Adora a kiss. “How are you doing, Hotshot?”

“Fine! Though I can’t really breathe right now,” Adora gasps out. “Think you can loosen your grip?”

“Oh, right, sorry!”

Scorpia lets Adora go. The blonde sucks in some air after she is released and stretches out to readjust her body. “I still do love your hugs, by the way. Even if they can be a little intense.”

“I aim to please but I will try to not use as much strength next time.” Scorpia pauses and sniffs the air. “Oh! Popcorn! Yummy!”

“Yup! I have everything all ready. Do you want to pick the first one? I got a bunch of tapes you can choose from.”

“Sure! I would love to see what you picked.”

Adora guides Scorpia into the living room. While eating some of the popcorn, the two figure out what to watch first. There are so many movies to pick from. After a few minutes of pondering, Scorpia ends up picking up some old movies from the 60s about some creepy children in a British village. The two decide that they can pick out the next movie after they finish the first one. Adora throws the tape into the player and grabs the remote. The two settle down onto the couch. Scorpia places the bowl of popcorn between them and Adora hits play. 

The black and white movie starts up. Adora and Scorpia can’t help but make some jokes about the old looking movie compared to what they are used to. At one point Adora jokes about the creepy children and how she can see why Double Trouble doesn’t like them in general. Soon the movie ends and it is time to pick something else. Adora quickly rewinds it so she does not get in trouble at the video store. She takes a look at the clock and sees there is still plenty of time to watch more movies. 

This time Adora picks out her movie. She shifts through the tapes and settles on an animated one from the 80s with some medieval themes and something with a cauldron and some very creepy looking horned villain. Adora vaguely remembers watching this movie as a kid and it scared her. Maybe things have changed. She throws it in and sits back down on the couch with Scorpia. She snuggles up against the larger girl and wraps a blanket around the two of them. 

“Is this movie any good?” Scorpia asks. She throws in some popcorn into her mouth. 

“Most people find it bad but I remember enjoying it, for the most part, as a kid.”

“For the most part?”

“Eh, one thing freaked me out that is all. But hey, I am an adult now! There is no way it can scare me.”

She is quickly proven wrong. When the village of the movie appears and starts doing very dark magic, bringing back an army of skeletons to attack others, Adora finds herself burying her face into Scorpia’s arms. She feels Scorpia patting her back. Eventually the movie ends and Adora finally lifts her head away from her girlfriend. 

“You good there?” Scorpia asks. 

“Yeah. I am fine. Guess that movie still held up sort of after all these years,” Adora replies. 

“How about we take a break from the movies. Make something else to eat besides just popcorn.”

Adora nods. She turns on the lights so they can make their way into the kitchen. They decide to make some quick rice. In a short amount of time, the two have a decent dinner. They eat it in the kitchen, talking about their day and their plans for the rest of the week. They end up flicking some rice at each before cleaning up. Finally finished and full, Adora and Scorpia clean up and head back into the living room to watch one more movie. 

This time around, they choose a movie together. It takes some time to figure agree on one. They finally settle on a some older nature documentary to finish off their night on. Something a little more calming. 

Adora and Scorpia snuggle up on the couch again, too full and tired to eat anymore popcorn. As the show goes on, showing calming scenes of earth, Adora starts to slowly fall asleep. Scorpia is in the same boat as her. No matter how hard they try to stay awake and watch the end of the show, both end up passing out together, happy to be with each other. 


	6. Merfuma First Date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so this one is one of the shorter ones. This is my first time writing for them so it was a bit hard, since I am also not used to writing them in gen (but this fluffuary thing also was to get me to write different stuff) so…my apologizes. Hope you all still enjoy them on their first date. Also this ship was asked to be done by me by my friend arrancaria on tumblr hopefully you like what i got for them even if they are small

Perfuma nervously waits at the table, looking at her cell phone. She is early and her date should be here soon but she isn’t late. Still, her nerves run wild. This is her first date after all. Both with Mermista and in general. It always takes her a while to feel anything for anyone and after some months, feelings finally showed up. And now she waits to see what happens on her first date ever. **  
**

Perfuma takes a sip out of her glass of water. Man, her mouth has gone dry. She finishes it off pretty quickly and sets it down. A waiter notices it and refills it for her. Some more time passes and she takes one more look at her phone. Mermista should be here soon. She starts to drum her fingers on the table. After what seems like forever, Mermista shows up.

“I hope I am not late,” Mermista says. She pulls out her seat and sits down. 

“No, you aren’t, you’re fine. I just was really early that is all,” Perfuma tells her. 

“Good.” Mermista grabs a menu and starts reading it over. “Does this place have any good food. Never really been here before.”

“Uh…” Perfuma starts to list off some food she enjoys. Mermista nods and seems to come to some conclusion. She sets the menu back down on the table. The waiter from before shows up and takes their orders. Perfuma orders a simple salad and Mermista a burger. The two then are left alone as they wait for their food to arrive. 

Neither talk right away, not knowing what to say to each other. Simple small talk is exchanged between them. ‘How are you doing?’ ‘Fine. What about you?’ “Alright…Weather is nice, isn’t it?’ ‘Yeah it is’.

Perfuma starts to drink her water again. At the rate she is drinking she is surprised she hasn’t needed to go to the bathroom at least five times already. _Think of something to say, Perfuma. Don’t be so shy. You can say something to Mermista, it wasn’t that hard before! …But now you are dating her and don’t want to mess it up…_

She places the glass back down on the ground. She notices Mermista has taken some of the 

Bread off the table, buttered it, and is chewing on it. Perfuma takes a breath before thinking of something to say. “So, how are you enjoying this place?”

True to Mermista fashion, she just gives a shrug. “It’s alright so far. Seems like a nice place. Waiting to see what the food is like before I make a final judgement.”

“That’s far enough.”

Silence greets them once again. Soon, their dinners arrive and the two begin eating. They don’t talk as much as while they enjoy their dinners. Perfuma looks over to see if Mermista is enjoying herself but she can not tell by the deadpan look she always wears. Perfuma only hopes that she is. Maybe she will ask later. 

Soon the food is finished and the check arrives. The two end up splitting the bill and leave the restaurant together. The two walk down the sidewalk in the crisp, fall night. Near the end of their walk together to Perfuma’s home, Mermista does finally speak up. 

“To night has been a nice night. Thank you for taking me out. I enjoyed it.”

“Oh! Ah, yeah. You’re welcome!” Perfuma replies. _At least she did have fun. I was getting worried about that._ ”

Soon enough, the two reach Perfuma’s family home. The two stop at the porch. “Well I guess this is good night?” Perfuma says. 

“Yeah. I guess so. We should do this again.”

“Well we are dating so we should do it a lot more often.”

“Right. Well, goodnight, Perfuma.” Mermista suddenly leans forwards and places a peck on Perfuma’s cheek. “See ya around!” she says before leaving. 

Perfuma places a hand on her cheek, feeling a blush come on as she watches Mermista leave. “Y-Yeah. See ya later!”


	7. Merdora/Mermistadora Mermista Being Gay For She-ra but Really Adora

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so this ship was given to me by transbian-sonia on tumblr as well as the prompt. Hopefully I did it justice since this was the first time I wrote this ship but more or less what was said “Mermista being gay for She-ra but someone then points out over time she really is talking about Adora”
> 
> (yall are also getting this early cause I have work and then im going out so it was that or waiting until like night maybe when i'd be tired)

Mermista watches the warrior princess show off to some kids who have gathered to see her. It is important to keep the Horde at bay and stop them at any cost to ensure that there is peace all through Etheria. But it is just as important to keep the morale of the people up. What good is it if all they are hearing about is how the war is still going on? People need some pick me ups now and again. **  
**

So Mermista called Adora up to bring some joy to her people. Mermista will be lying to herself if she said she didn’t do it for herself a bit. There is something about the near eight foot tall, young woman that just makes her love her. Infatuation some would called but who the heck cares really. Not Mermista. 

“Being gay for the lovely, She-ra?” a familiar voice says. Mermista turns her head to see Sea Hawk standing next to her, a large grin on his face, which is all too close to hers. She lifts her hand up to place it on his face and pushes him away. 

“Go away, Sea Hawk. And so what if I am? I mean, look at her. Tall, blonde, strong, and great with kids.” Mermista turns to see some children hanging off of Adora’s arms and some wrapped around her legs. More and more pile on as they seem to try and pull She-ra down, who does her best to stay up with a Horde of children on her. 

“I don’t blame you. What else about her do you like?” Sea Hawk asks. 

Mermista thinks for a moment. What else does she love about She-ra? She is strong, yes, smart, she can be awkward but that is part of the charm, and she is overall just a good person. But is there anything else really? Mermista tries to think some more but the sound of laughter catches her attention. 

She looks up in time to see She-ra being tackled by some more children and be forced to the ground. She hits the ground and disappears under them. 

“I mean, she is a giant dork. And she is a lot less annoying than you. And she did all she could to save us when the Horde attacked us before. Really, what else is there to love?”

Sea Hawk gives her a look that she cannot quite figure out. Mermista threatens that if he said anything that she would sucker punch him and for once, he backs off. Mermista wonders what he is thinking or what he is up too but instead goes to help She-ra, who now has reverted back into Adora and is laughing, get a gaggle of children off of her. Adora happily takes her hand. 

Over the next few days, She-ra sticks around to enjoy the Kingdom of Salineas and get to know the place. Mermista finds herself loving every time Adora turns into She-ra to do something like showing off to people or for some dumb fun, getting things from taller places as the warrior princess. But Mermista also starts to find herself starting to like Adora herself and all her dorky glory. 

One day, while waiting for Adora to come out of a shower so they can do some stuff together, since tonight will be her last night here before she goes back to Brightmoon, Mermista comes face to face with Sea Hawk again. He has a stupid grin on his face again as he takes a seat by her. 

“What are you smiling about now?” Mermista asks. 

“Today is Adora’s last day here, isn’t it. Got anything special planned?” Sea Hawk asks. 

“Nothing really. Just a nice night out that is all. Between some friends, ya know?”

“Uh-huh. Now tell me again, Mermisty, what do you like about She-ra again?”

“I already told you. Why do you need to know again?”

“C’mon on, tell me. I love hearing you gush about it.”

“Ugh...fine. She is a big dork with a giant heart who just wants to do her best. Being blonde and strong helps and even if she doesn’t get things right away because of where she is from, she is still really smart and really kind. She is a wonderful person and has her life to protect ours. What is there not to love about her? Not to mention, she does look good in a red jacket…”

Sea Hawk starts to laugh. Mermista shoots him a look. “What are you laughing at?”

“You do realize you just described Adora more than She-ra, right? Besides everything else you said, which She-ra is still Adora regardless so everything you said about her you still said about Adora, only when she is just Adora does she wear a red jacket.”

Mermista feels her brain crash. Sea Hawk has to be pulling her leg right now. Not to say Adora isn't a great person but it always was She-ra that made Mermista's heart skip a beat or made her blush. Adora is just a really good friend. But Sea Hawk does make a point. Adora _is_ She-ra and She-ra _is_ Adora. That does make sense she would fall for the other half of She-ra. She just has no idea when that happened but clearly Sea Hawk does. 

Footsteps break her train of thought. She looks up to see Adora entering the area, still drying off her hair with a towel. "Oh, hey Sea Hawk," she says when she spots him on the couch, "When did you come?"

"I just was dropping by quickly. I must attend to things now. I will see you two ladies later," Sea Hawk says before waving them goodbye bye. Adora looks at Mermista.

"What was that all about?"

"Nothing," Mermista replies a bit too fast. Adora raises an eyebrow. 

"Oooookkkaaayy. Well I am all set and ready to go. Just gotta but this thing away. You ready to show me around the kingdom more? Can't wait to see it!"

Mermista looks at her. Adora is beaming brightly and excitement is in her eyes. She does always love to learn, Mermista finds out. Her heart starts to skip some beats and Mermista can't help but smile as well. "Yeah, I am. Let's go."


	8. Catfuma Snowed In

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don’t ask why I thought of this ship, I just did and its here. One crack ship for the hell of it. Anyway this is the first time I’ve done this ship (probably one of the first to do it in gen) but just some general trying to deal with being snowed in

“How bad do you think the snow will be?” Perfuma asks, looking out Catra’s frosted window. She watches light snow flurries come down from the sky and start to powder the ground. The news has been all over the place with what will occur. Could just be a dusting, could be a couple inches, or it could bury everyone in their homes. Perfuma hopes for one of the formers but just in case when visiting Catra today, she brought some overnight clothes. **  
**

“I honestly have no idea. I’m hoping that it isn’t bad but who the heck knows. I’m so not in the mood to shove anything,” Catra says from the other room. “Also I hoping the power doesn’t go out. This place does not have a generator cause the landlord sucks.”

“Well, even if the worst happens at least there is plenty in the house to last for a while. But so far it looks like it might just brush over us.”

“You always know how to look on the bright side, huh?” Catra enters the room with a bag of chips in her hands. Perfuma walks up to her and gives her a kiss on the cheek. Catra makes a small face. 

“I try my best and I know you love that and you’re just trying to annoy me.”

“I try my best with that also,” Catra grins back. She then walks over to the window to see what Perfuma was looking at before. The possible first real snowstorm of the year. The black paved roads have become an off white color with all the salt poured on it from a large number of trucks driving through before. The sidewalks of the town and driveways and pathways of houses have their own deicers on the concrete, all hoping that it will be nothing. Time will tell what will happen. 

“Hey, Perfuma. Wanna make a bet?” Catra suddenly says. 

Perfuma narrows her eyes at her girlfriend. She always likes to make weird bets on the most random of things and have strange winnings. Perfuma thinks for a moment, wondering if it will be worth the risk to ask her what is spinning around in her mind. How bad can it be if they might be locked in the house for a day or two. 

“Okay, I’ll bite. What is it?”

“So you said you hoped that it would not be that bad, right? Let’s make a bet on it then. You that this will be nothing or at the very least, nothing to worry about. I’ll go with that we will be screwed over. As for what happens if one wins or loses…”

Catra taps a finger on her chin in thought. “Loser has to cook whatever the winner wants. No matter how insane it is. Long as it is cook able because I don’t want this place to burn. I am not that insane. Long as it’s that, it is fair game. How does that sound, Flower Power?”

This is not as horrible as Perfuma thought it could be. Everything sounds fair and it could be anyone’s game. Perfuma nods and sticks out her hand so the two can shake on it. Once the deal is made, the two wait to see what happens. It is slow going and they keep the news on to see what they said. As night starts to draw in, it becomes clear that Catra will win. The snow starts to build up outside, covering everything in sight in a thick blanket that even the plows have a hard time keeping up with. More fall down from the sky heavier and faster and the wind starts to howl. 

Perfuma sighs as she watches what goes on. Catra already is writing down ideas for what can be cooked later. As she writes down who knows what, the house goes black. The power has finally gone out. Perfuma hears Catra curse. 

“Where are the candles?” Perfuma asks.

Catra digs out her phone and turns on the flashlight on it. “In the closet. I’ll get the matches.”

Perfuma grabs the candles and sets them around the living room and kitchen. Catra follows her around and lights each of them. Soon, both are able to see around the rooms without worrying about tripping over things. 

“So I guess cooking is out for a while,” Perfuma jokes. 

“Yeah I guess so. You said that you had brought stuff right? If not, I am sure I have clothes that would fit you somewhat,” Catra tells her.

“I’ll be good for at least one day. But thank you very much, Catra.”

“Right. Let’s go see what we can use if the power doesn’t come on anytime soon. Honestly we can probably just chuck the fridge in the snow and everything will stay fine.”

Perfuma rolls her eyes before she helps out checking everything over. There is plenty of water to last them a few days, non perishable food that don’t need to be cooked. Those that do, the two can light the stove top with the lighter and matches they have. There are not a lot of things that will go bad if the power doesn’t come back anytime soon. 

The two then check the connected garage to see how much gear they have for the next day to free themselves. There are plenty of shovels, deicers, and scarpers. Everything looks all set and ready and with nothing else to do, the two sit down on the couch to occupy themselves with different activities. Catra sits upright on the couch, playing on one of her hand held games that she charged fully before the storm game while Perfuma lays across her lap, reading a book with one of her clip on lights. Every now and again, one of them turns on a nearby radio to hear what the weather station is saying. Snow all throughout the night. 

Soon, it becomes late enough that the two grow tired. Catra saves her game and Perfuma bookmarks her page before the two go up to sleep the night away. With no power, thus no heat, the two snuggle close for warmth under many layers of blankets. Perfuma nuzzles her face into Catra’s back, enjoying her warmth as the two fall asleep together. 

When morning arrives, Perfuma is the first to wake up. She sits up and looks out the window to see the damage in the outside world. The snow has stopped and the sky has become its normal bright blue color. Besides the cleared streets, the snow on the ground has yet to be touched by any feet. There looks to be near two feet on the ground. This will be fun to shove. Perfuma reaches over to try turning on a light. Nothing. Great. 

“Wake up, Catra,” Perfuma says as she shakes Catra. The other girl groans and pulls the covers over her face. Perfuma presses on, “The snowstorm has ended.”

“Good. Whatever. Let me sleep.”

“Do you want me to make your bet food now or later? I can try and cook though the power is still out.”

Catra groans. Perfuma takes this as a yes an gives a kiss on the side of Carta’s head. “I’ll call you when it is done.”


	9. Glitradora Taking In Stray Animal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and last of the set. So all the ships reset now in a random order. Anyway, I still struggle with ot3s an I have not written for this ship before but eh, gotta learn somehow. So Adora finds a little animal on the way home and brings it back to her gfs

Adora whistles as she makes her way down the sidewalk. She is happy to finally be off of work and not have to go back for four days. Some time to relax at home and be with her girlfriends has been something she has been waiting for for a long time. She has a lot planned for them and hopefully they will enjoy her ideas. Maybe they will have some of their own. Who knows. Whatever the case, Adora is just happy to spend some much needed time with them again. **  
**

As she walks down, a noise catches her attention. Adora stops, one foot in the air and her whistle cut short. She turns her head and looks towards a bush. It starts to rustle. Slowly, she places her foot down and inches closer to the plant. “H-Hello?” She has no idea why she is saying hello to what is in the bush. More than likely it is an animal that does not understand human speech. When she gets no answer, she steps even closer.

Carefully, Adora puts her hands into the bush and pulls the leaves apart. It takes her a moment to see what is inside the thicket. Two green eyes stare back at her in a sea of black with a white splotch on a chest. Ears, the right of which are torn on the side, lay flat on their head. A hiss escapes their lips as it hunches its back and puffs up, trying to scare Adora. It’s back right leg is missing. Adora does not feel scared. She feels sorrow, sympathy, empathy, worry, and need to protect the kitten. She kneels down on the ground, trying to make herself look smaller. 

“Hey, hey, hey! Shhhhhhh. I’m not going to hurt you,” Adora says. She reaches in to try and grab the kitten but the animal hisses again and tries to swap at her hand. Adora thinks quick on her feet and takes off her jacket. Doing her best not to spook the kitten out anymore, she manages to wrap it around it. The cat hisses at her but when they realize that they aren’t going to get out and that Adora isn’t a threat, they calm down. Though, their ears stay pinned on their head. 

“I am gonna take you home. See if there is anything I and my girlfriends can do with you.”

Adora walks the rest of the way home as fast as she can without freaking out the cat. Every now and again, she whispers something soft to them, trying to keep them calm. When she gets home, Glimmer and Catra give her looks but when she explains the story, they help her bring the kitten to the nearby vet. There, the three is told that they are not micro chipped, so they are most likely a stray, and may only be two or three months old and that it is a male. What happened to their leg is anyone’s guess and besides some minor ailments, the kitten is healthy. Then the question about taking it in is asked. 

“Let me guess. You two are gonna say ‘yes’,” Catra says. She looks at Adora and Glimmer, who already have puppy dog eyes on. “How did I know?”

“Oh, come on, Catra. Having a pet would liven up the place. And between the three of us, it should not be that hard to take care of him,” Glimmer says. 

“Yeah. He can be like our furry son. I know some places say black cats are good luck, not bad. So maybe he is hour good luck charm,” Adora adds on.

“I still don’t know. Having a pet is weird to me. I never had one. And he seems like a hellion.”

“I mean, so where you,” Adora jokes. This earns her a punch to the arm from Catra. “How about this. Let’s foster him for a little bit. See if he gets any better and if you or him warm up some more. If nothing works, we can find him a new home. How does that sound.”

Glimmer nods, agreeing with the statement. Catra looks at the kitten who is eating some wet food out of a bowl. There really isn’t any harm in fostering him. With a slightly annoyed sigh, Catra nods as well. The vet agrees on checking up on them in about a month and sends them off with some supplies to help get them started. The three thank them and leave. 

Before going home, Adora, Glimmer, and Catra do get more supplies for the kitten like a bed, litter box, and some blankets. On the way home, Adora and Glimmer try to bounce around some ideas to call him. Nothing seems to stick until Catra pipes in with the name Casper, saying it would be funny to call a black cat something usually seen with white. It sticks. 

When they get home and let Casper go, he heads right under the couch, hissing at anyone that comes by. Glimmer opens a can food and places it down near the cat bed, hoping that eventually he will come out and slowly start to warm up to the three. Adora places some toys in a box, hoping to see them one day. Catra just stares at the couch, wondering how the heck this kitten will ever open up. 

Over time, Casper does open up. He is not big on people touching him unless he comes and nudges your hand for pets. He comes out of the couch to eat his food but keeps his green eyes on the three. Casper plays with some of his toys but when he is done with goofing off with someone he either will bat at the item hard or hissing at it before walking away. Everyone learns that Casper loves cat naps and warming up in the sun. When Adora and Glimmer find this out, they both exchange a look. It sounds like someone they knew. 

About three weeks later, Casper finally opens up fully to someone. Glimmer comes home to find Catra fast asleep on the couch with Casper on her stomach. One of her hands scratches the torn ear of the kitten and Glimmer hears purring. Right away, she pulls out her phone and takes a snapshot of the scene to send to Adora. She gets a text back with Adora gushing over it. 

“Do you really have to stare at me?” Catra suddenly says. Glimmer shoves her phone in her pocket. 

“You and Casper are cute. Do you like the little guy?” Glimmer asks. 

Catra looks at the kitten on her stomach. “I guess so, yeah. You two win. Now let me go back to sleep please.”

“Alright, Catra. I am happy our son finally grew on you.”


	10. Catfuma Moving In

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the shortest fic I wrote. Idk why I had trouble I just did so I got nothin' much else to say really

Catra flips open the truck of the car and reaches into it to pull out a box. She grunts as she adjusts the weight in her arms. Perfuma grabs another box and follows Catra into the apartment complex. When they enter it, they go right into the elevator. Thank the stars that there is one here since their room is on the eighth floor. Only two shy of being the highest. Catra leans on the smooth, metal wall of the elevator. “Man, how many times are we going to have to do this?” she asks. **  
**

“A few. But there are only a couple more boxes in the car. We can get more at the old apartment later after we take a break,” Perfuma tells her.

“Break sounds so nice right about now. That inflatable bed should be there right? I think that has my name written on it. What about you?”

“Maybe some mediation will do me some good. I have not done it in a while since we started moving in. I need to find a nice spot in the house to do it anyway,” Perfuma says. 

Catra snorts a little. She never understood the whole mediation thing but it makes Perfuma happy so whatever. The elevator door lets out a ‘ding’ before opening up. Catra and Perfuma exit and had to their room. Catra digs through her pocket to pull out the keys and opens the door. 

The apartment is small. A living room, bedroom, small kitchen, and small bathroom. Not much but it is something to call home. Catra places the box down by some others near the table. Perfuma does the same. Once that is done, Catra takes a seat on one of them. Perfuma finds a nice place in the apartment to sit down and meditate in. They two relax for a little while, about an hour or so, before they head out to grab some more boxes. All day they bring more until dusk. By that time, the last box is finally brought it. With a happy sigh as the last box is placed down, Catra lays down on the floor. 

“Finally! I am so happy to be done!” Catra says. “No more boxes to deal with!”

“You do know we have to unpack these all and do away with them, right?” Perfuma says. 

“Shut up and let me enjoy this.”

Perfuma laughs, “Well that can be dealt with in the morning. I think we have done enough today.”

“You got that right! The TV is all set up right? Like netflix or whatever it is we have?”

“I think so.” Perfuma reaches over and grabs the remote. Thankfully, the TV is on. The two browse around the movie section of their streaming service until they find something to mindlessly listen to before going to bed. Part of Catra just wants to fall asleep on the ground, too much energy to crawl into the bed they have. But somehow after the movie ends, Perfuma gets her there so that the two and finish unboxing tomorrow. 


	11. Glitradora Water Date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> While yesterday was my shortest day, this one is my longest! Anyway, yes I ended up with a water thing with Catra fun was fun

Glimmer tests the water by gingerly placing her toes in. The lake water is lukewarm, not too bad to take a dip and swim in. Knowing that she won’t freeze her butt off being in the water, she throws her purple towel on the nearby deck and enters the lake. She sighs in relief, happy to finally be back in the water. It has been so long since she last swam and has missed it. **  
**

When she gets far enough in that she can no longer feel the wet earth under her, she spins around to see what her girlfriends are up to. Adora seems to be getting ready to join her and is talking to Catra at the same time. The other girl is not keen on being near the water but later on she gets to choose what they do so it is a fair deal. Not to mention, Catra can lay about the deck or anywhere else and have a sunbath. There isn’t a cloud in the sky today. 

Adora nods at whatever Catra tell her before hopping into the water. In a few strokes, she joins Glimmer. When she reaches her, Glimmer splashes some water in Adora’s face.

“Geez, thanks…” Adora says, blinking away the water from her eyes. 

"What is Catra doing. Is she gonna relax outside or stay in the cabin?” Glimmer asks. 

“Right now I think she is going to chill outside and maybe later go back in. I’m happy she still came out here when it was suggested to come out here for a week.”

“Well she gets to be away from people for a week so I think that alone makes her happy. But we all need time to relax. Now come on, I wanna race you. To that other deck and back.”

Without warning, Glimmer starts to swim away. Adora shouts, calling Glimmer a cheater as she chases after her to reach the deck further away. Catra watches this all go down from a far from the deck at Glimmer’s family cabin. Part of her wonders still why she came here just to be surrounded by water. But it does make her girlfriends happy so she can’t be too mad. 

As she watches the two race each other, Catra spreads out her towel and lays down on it to so she can enjoy some rays. She puts on some sunglasses as well and settles in on the wood. She hears Glimmer and Adora splashing around and goofing off. At some point, she also hears Glimmer laughter growing and Adora’s disappearing. Catra looks up and flicks down her sunglasses to get a better look and finds that Glimmer has dunk Adora under the water. In a few moments, she lets go and Adora reappears gasping for air. Once she has enough, she turns and smacks up a bunch of water in Glimmer’s face. 

“Dorks,” Catra snorts with a smile before resting her head back down. 

Glimmer and Adora continue to swim around, having a contest on who can hold their breath longer (Adora wins), before going back to shore to dry off for a while. When back at shore, Glimmer takes some water into her hands and throws it in Catra’s face. She shouts and snaps up before giving a grinning Glimmer a glare. 

“Really, Sparkles? Sneaky little…” Catra wipes off her face. 

“Alright you two, no murder is allowed,” Adora says, cutting off Catra. “Why don’t I grab some stuff from the cabin and bring it out to eat at the outside table. Where are the snacks, Glim?” 

“Second cabinet on the bottom when you walk in the kitchen.” Glimmer answers. 

Adora gives a little nod before heading to the house. While she grabs some food, Glimmer sits down cross legged on the deck next to Catra. “You know I couldn’t resist. You would do the same thing to me,” she jokes. 

“Oh I know. And you better watch out cause I will get payback,” Catra informs her.

“I will be waiting then. Come at me.”

Catra gives her a nudge. She already starts to try and come up with a plan on getting back at Glimmer. It will come to her eventually. Adora returns soon with some chips for the three to munch on for awhile. They talk about their other plans for the week, like going to the nearby town and seeing what is up, or maybe getting a boat to go around the lake. Catra seems somewhat on board with that idea, as long as she stays mostly dry. Glimmer mentions that there are some fireworks at the end of the day and they should be able to see them from the cabin and deck. All three agree to come out and see them. 

While they talk and wait, Adora sticks her feet in the water, slowly moving it around. Being out here is relaxing and it is nice to have some time to decompress. Maybe if they can figure it out together, the three can come here more often. There is so much you can do out in the lake and farther away from the life of the suburbs and city. 

“Hey, Adora. If you stop moving your feet for a bit, some fish will nibble on your toes,” Glimmer suddenly tells her. “I used to do it all the time with my dad as a kid and I always remember it tickling. It doesn’t hurt.”

Adora listens. Sure enough, some type of fish start to try and eat her toes and Glimmer is right. Adora can’t help but chuckle at it. But soon, she takes her feet out so she can head into the house with her girlfriends. Night slowly comes around and fireworks start up. Adora, Glimmer, and Catra head back outside to sit on the deck to watch them both in the sky and reflecting off the water in all different colors. Whoever is setting them off starts to have fun and releases them like a mad person. 

“What even are these for?” Catra asks as the sky lights up. 

“I have no idea, honestly. I just heard from others someone was gonna have fun and set them off. It’s not like they are illegal here. At least, as far as I know,” Glimmer tells her. 

“Fun. I should get my hands on some then.” There is a glint in her eyes and Adora sighs, knowing she will have to keep a fire extinguisher on hand just in case. 

Soon, the end of the fireworks come. They rapidly explode in the sky before suddenly stopping, letting the stars and moon to come back to light up the black sky. Glimmer stands up from where she sits on the deck and stretches out. “Well, I guess that is enough of that. We should go back inside since there nothing else much to do.”

She starts to walk away but suddenly hands land on her chest before a force shoves her off the deck and into the water. Glimmer quickly brings her head above the water and looks at Catra right away. In the dim light from the porch lights of the house, she can make out a smug look on Catra’s face. Meanwhile, Adora has her head in her hands. 

“Why you,” without warning, Glimmer reaches out and quickly grabs Catra’s leg and drags her into the water. Even if she hates the water she thankfully knows how to swim and pops back with ease. 

“I hate you,” Catra says as she climbs back up on the deck. Adora helps both her and Glimmer back up. 

“I love you too, Cat,” Glimmer replies. 

“Alright, you both are pretty now come on. I want to stop getting eaten by bugs,” Adora tells them. 


	12. Adorpia Literally Fell Into Your Arms

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit of a college au with these two dorks

It is a cold, grey, and windy day. Snow, dirty from plows and people’s boots marching through it, cover the ground while mushy, dark slush from slow melting lines the street. Some ice is visible to the naked eye. Yet, some are not and people take caution to not slip and land hard on the ground. Jack Frost has his icy fingers lock around the town of Etheria’s throat in a deadlock. There are no signs of him letting go as temperatures plug well below freezing. Newscasters are saying not to go outside unless you have to, at the risk of frostbite and hypothermia. Most heed the warning while others are either brave enough to go outside or stupid enough to try and defy others. **  
**

Adora would love to just stay in her apartment and stay under some covers with a cup of hot chocolate in her hands. But her school to stubborn as all hell and refused to shut down. After all, the streets should be fine with all the salt on them right? Just don’t be an idiot on them or the sidewalks and you should be fine. Adora mentally groans at the thought. She should just cut class but her anxiety tells her she must go and so she does. At least she only has two classes. Adora zips up her heavy jacket, shoves her keys and hands in her pocket, and buries her face in her scarf before heading off to campus.

Meanwhile at a different apartment block, Scorpia gets ready to brace the cold weather. She double checks her email to see if by some chance the school changed their minds. Nope. Her most recent email is still sent to her friends about meeting for a project. Hopefully there will be a break in the cold snap soon. Scorpia misses the heat and warmth of summer. Scorpia takes one more look out the frosted window into the cold world. It is time to get going or she will be late. 

Campus is not too far away. Scorpia walks as fast as she can, being careful not to step on any patches of ice. Only a few other people are walking around, trying to make their way to campus. Only a handful of cars pass by her. She wishes she could be in one of them. But she will endure this and get to class one way or another. All she has to do is get to the cross walk that leads to campus and enter the closest building, which houses her first class of the day. 

Adora herself half jogs, trying to keep warm. She never has minded that cold that much but this is insanity. The quicker she gets to the campus the quicker she can get into warmth. Even with layers of clothing on her body, she shivers. It doesn’t help that the wind seemingly cuts right through her. Adora really is regretting not just skipping class. Too late to turn around now. She already is almost there. Soon the crosswalk comes into view. She notices someone she has seen in a couple classes and around campus standing there already. Adora join the taller woman and stands by her as they wait for the signal that it is okay to cross, neither really looking at each other. 

“How are you holding up?” Scorpia asks. 

“Surviving,” Adora replies through clacking teeth. “You?”

“Praying for summer to come back soon.”

Adora laughs. That is a mood. Soon the signal turns green and they start to walk. Adora pulls out her phone out to check the time to see if she can grab a quick bite to eat at the cafe. She ends up a few steps ahead of her fellow student as she looks at her phone. Not really paying attention, Adora fails to see a small patch of ice on the crosswalk. The second her foot touches it, her legs comes out from under her. She tries to regain her footing but it only makes it worse. She starts to fall backwards and braces for impact onto the pavement. 

Scorpia’s body reactions before her mind does. She reaches out and catching the smaller girl. She gasps as she lands in her arm and looks up in shock. Scorpia stares at the girl in her arms. She didn’t realize how cute she actually is. Scorpia does have a bit of a thing for blondes. 

Adora meanwhile stares up at who just saved her from injuring herself. She opens her mouth to thank her but her brain seems to stop working. The woman is tall, buff, looks like she can easily beat her in a spar but has an aura of kindness around her. Damn, how did she not notice her before in her classes? Time seems to freeze around her. Who knows how long the two stay there when someone’s voice fills the air. 

“Either you two kiss or get out of the road before a car hits you unless you want a broken leg!”

Both Adora and Scorpia look up and see someone on campus looking at them, having witnessed the whole thing. 

“Ah! Right!” Adora stands up and starts to finish crossing the street with her saver. “Thank you for catching me. That would not have ended well had you not been there.”

“No problem. I am happy to do have helped!” Scorpia replies. 

The two enter the closest building in. The warmth from the heated area starts to melt their frozen bodies. Adora sighs in relief as she takes off her scarf and unzips her jacket. 

“I’ve, uh, seen you around a bit,” Adora suddenly says, not looking at the other person. “I think you are in some of the same classes at me. I got history in a bit, aren’t you in that class?”

“Yeah, I am. I thought I knew you from somewhere.”

“Cool. Cool…Well uh, since you saved my butt, would you let me get you a coffee or something? Maybe we can then walk to class together? If you want to?”

“I would love that actually. It’s nice to walk with someone to class! Oh! My name is Scorpia by the way.” Scorpia sticks out her hands. Adora smiles and shakes her hand. 

“Pleasure to meet you, Scorpia. I’m Adora.”

The two head into the cafe together, chatting and laughing with each other, slowly starting to form a bond.


	13. Merdora/Mermistadora Date Gone Awry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Adora trying her best to give a nice date to Mermista

Adora looks at the paper in her hands. Words are scribbled down, listing what she has planned for the night ahead. She and Mermista don’t have to follow it strictly but Adora is taking her out and she is pretty sure she will like most of these. Adora spent hours figuring out what to do and now is excited to enjoy the afternoon and night with her girlfriend. She shoves the paper back into her pocket and enters her car to go pick up her date. 

It does not take long for Adora to reach Mermista’s house. The other girl is waiting out on her porch. When she sees Adora’s car pull up, she walks up to it and enters the passenger side, throwing her bag in the back once she is settled. Adora leans over to place a peck on Mermista’s cheek. “How are you doing?” she asks. 

“Fine. Excited for whatever it is you have planned. Are you still not going to tell me what we are doing today?” Mermista replies. 

“That will ruin the surprise if I tell you! What is the fun in that?” Adora grins widely and puts the car into drive before heading off. The first stop on her list is food. Gotta get something nice to eat when on a date, right? Adora plans on taking Mermista to one of their favorite restaurants. A medium size, cozy place that offers a variety of foods for one to enjoy. This day is going to be wonderful. 

When they pull up to the restaurant, however, Adora and Mermista are surprised to see everything dark and some employees standing around outside talking to each other. Adora pulls up to the side and rolls down her window. “Is everything alright here?”  
  
One of the employees turns around and looks at her. “Power is out. Waiting to see if someone can come and fix it. With no power we can’t do much so the restaurant is closed.”

 _Damn. Are you serious. Okay, deep breath. There is plenty of other stuff to do._ Adora thinks. “Alright, thank you. I hope you get your power back soon.” Adora drives off, sighing a little. “Well there goes that. Is there anything you want?”

“I am kind of famished. Do you mind if we just go to a fast food joint? If you don’t mind,” Mermista tells her. 

“It’s no big deal.”

Adora heads to a nearby fast food area and the two enjoy some cheap fries and burgers. Not what Adora had planned for but Mermista is happy so that makes her happy. After they have their fill, Adora drives off to the next place she has in mind. A movie. There is no way something bad could have happened there, right? 

But she thinks too soon. Why the heck is there a long line at the movies? Granted it _is_ Friday but Adora thought that there was not anything major playing yet it seems everyone in town is here. And the sign already says a number of movies are sold out and only late night ones are playing. She isn’t really in the mood to see a midnight movie. 

“You okay there, Adora?” Mermista asks. 

Adora realizes her head is on the steering wheel, very close to setting off the horn. She lifts it up and takes a breath. “Yeah, I am fine. Just didn’t expect this. Do you want to try and see a movie or just go do something else?”

“I mean, we can watch something at home for free. I so don’t want to wait in line.”

“Fair enough.”

_Okay. Two out of three things failed. There still is one last thing. This date is not going to be completely ruined. I am going to make sure of that! Things will be fine!_

Oh, how the universe loves to mess with her. Adora takes Mermista to the park for a nice evening stroll. Everything goes fine at first, they walk around laughing and enjoying themselves. But then out of nowhere, as they are halfway through the park and well away from the car, Adora feels a raindrop hit her nose. She twitches and looks up. More start to come down before it dumps buckets down from the sky. _Crap!_

Adora and Mermista run back as fast as they can to the car. By the time they are able to reach their shelter, both are soaked and shivering. Annoyed at the out come and frustrated nothing went well, Adora can’t help but punch the steering wheel, letting it give off a honk. 

“Woah, easy,” Mermista says. 

“Sorry. I just wanted this date to be perfect and nothing as gone well. The restaurant was shut down, the movie theater was packed, and now there is a sudden downpour and you and I are soaked to the bone. Nothing went right,” Adora groans. 

“Hey. I had fun. The fast food joint was fine by me and we said that we could watch a movie at home. And I guess it sucks that it, like, rained on us but we can go back home and dry off and then watch whatever. I don’t really care what we do long as we are doing something together, ya know?”

“Yeah...Yeah you’re right. Sorry. I just had so much planned but of course this all happens. But you are right. You have some clothes at my house right? Or do I need to stop back at your place?”

“I think there is some stuff at yours.”

Adora nods and drives back home. The rain does let up but that does not change the fact they are wet. When they get home, the change out into dry clothing before taking a seat on the couch, wrapped up in a blanket, and turning on Adora’s laptop to watch some movies. Mermista is right. Even if this date has gone crazy and nothing has gone as planned, just chilling here and watching a movie is nice. Adora makes a mental note that next time she plans a date, maybe she should just wing everything. Hopefully that time the universe will be nicer but for now, she just enjoys the moment with her girlfriend. 


	14. Merfuma Stargazing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so this is another short one. I am sorry both have ended up short but the last one I promise is longer when it appears. Hope y’all enjoy either way

Mermista checks over that she and Perfuma have everything. Blankets to lay on, some food to nibble on just in case they get hungry, and the telescope is all set and ready to be carried to the location. Once everything is set, she throws the bag over her back and grabs the telescope. She turns to Mermista, who has her own bag around her shoulders. “You ready?”

“Yes I am!” Perfuma replies. The two start to walk through the large park nearby. It takes them a few minutes to reach the open area that is hosting the meteor shower. Many other people are setting up to get ready for the night but there is still plenty of room for Mermista and Perfuma to find a nice spot. After wandering around for a little while longer, they find where they want to set up. Perfuma throws down the blankets while Mermista sets up the telescope. Hopefully everything is working right. The two tested it quickly last night and now it’s its time to shine. 

It is barely sunset so there is plenty of time before the show will start so Mermista and Perfuma sit down on the blanket and chit chat about their day and what they have planned for the rest of the week. More people start to fill the park as they talk. Some people come up to talk to them as well, excited for what it is to come. Soon, dusk arrives, followed by darkness. 

“Finally, some stars!” Perfuma says. She stands up to look through the telescope and looks at the few lights in the sky. The lamps in the distance block out some of the stars but they will shut off once the shower starts. 

“See anything yet?” Mermista asks, still laying on the blanket. 

“Not much. Do you want to take a look?”

“Nah. I will wait for the show to start. It is already hard enough to look through that thing I don’t know how you do it.”

“Suit yourself!”

Perfuma looks around the sky through the telescope while Mermista stays on the ground, looking up at the sky with only her eyes. Both scan around, seeing if they can find any shooting stars. Slowly, a few appear. One by one, they appear and fill the night sky in a stream of bright lights. The lamps in the park near the open area turn off to allow everyone’s eyes to adjust to the dark and see that stars better. 

Mermista stands up to join Perfuma. They take turns looking through the telescope to watch the show above them. With all the shooting stars moving around the sky, Mermista jokes that they have the chance of making as many wishes as you want. Perfuma only rolls her eyes at the comment. 

Perfuma happens to know some of the constellations in the sky and when Mermista gives her eyes a break from looking through a lens, she points them out. Mermista listens to Perfuma ramble on about it. After some time, the two end up just cuddling up on the blanket on the ground and watches the meteor shower from the ground. Eventually, Perfuma and Mermista start to grow tired. The show will be going on all night and with both having work in the morning. They get up and start to leave but not before taking one more look up at the sky, enjoying the sight.


	15. Scorptra Long Time No See

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Catra comes home to Scorpia after a long time apart

Catra leans back in the bed at the hotel she is at. At least these business trips don’t make you pay from a room. It isn’t a five star place but it’s not a one star place either. More like a three star which isn’t so bad. Tomorrow is her last day here before she has to go on a plane and head back home. Finally. It has been so long since she was back home. Not to mention, Scorpia will be there, waiting to crush her in a hug. **  
**

Speaking of her girlfriend, Catra grabs her laptop from the nightstand, opens and turns it on, and calls Scorpia on it. There is a chance that she won’t pick up, it is late after all, but it is worth a shot. After a few rings, Scorpia appears on screen. She looks tired but happy.

“Hiya, Wildcat. How are you?” Scorpia asks. 

“Tired, which you look like as well. Tomorrow is going to be a long day and I plan on sleeping on the plane.”

“Yeah I am sleepy. Had a long day at work. But I can’t wait to see you. Sorry that I cannot pick you up at the airport but I will be waiting for at the house.”

Catra shrugs. “Stuff happens. Long as I don’t have to do jack when I get back. I need a break after all this running around.”

“Don’t you worry. Get some rest. I’ll see you soon.” Scorpia blows her a kiss. Catra catches it and blows one back. Scorpia smiles and catches hers as well before turning off her screen share. 

Catra shuts of her laptop and turns on the TV. She does not stay up late and after about an hour or so, she turns it off and goes to bed. The next day she packs up her things, checks out of her hotel, and attends to her last pieces of work business. By the time it is done, it is late in the afternoon. By the time she gets to the airport and boards the plane, night has fallen. She will not be back to the airport closest to her home until early morning. Catra puts some headphones on and shuts her eyes. 

Time quickly passes as she sleeps and she wakes when the plane starts to land back down. Now the fun part of getting everything and leaving the airport. Home will come soon. It will be worth it. She takes a cab and it takes her back to her little house she shares with Scorpia. 

Catra grabs her keys and uses them to enter the house. The second both her feet are on the floorboard, she feels strong arms wrap around her body and lift her up off the ground. It is followed by a kiss on the cheek. 

“Welcome home, Catra! Oh I missed you so much!” Scorpia shouts. She can’t help but spin around a little with Catra still in her arms. 

“Scorpia, I love you but please don’t spin. I haven’t eaten and it is making me sick!” Catra states. 

“Oh! Sorry!” Scorpia gently places Catra back down on the ground. “Let me take some of your stuff!”

Scorpia helps Catra bring up her things to the bedroom. Unpacking them can happen later. The weekend is just around the corner so it can be done then. The two head back down. Catra flops down on the couch, happy to be back on something so comfy, while Scorpia enters the kitchen to make some breakfast. After a few minutes, Scopria enters the living room with two plates of bacon and eggs. Catra sits up, letting Scorpia take a place on the couch, and takes the plate. She wolfs it down. 

“Hungry much?” Scorpia asks with a laugh. 

“I wasn’t about to eat airplane food. That makes me sicker than not eating anything. And your stuff is the best in the world!” Catra replies with her mouthful of food. 

“I am glad that you like it so much. I try my best!” Scorpia starts to chew on her food. Catra finishes before her and decides to lay back down on the couch with her head on Scorpia’s lap. Once Scorpia is done, she places the plate on the table before starting to play with Catra’s dark, wild hair. What sounds like a soft purr escapes the smaller girl. 

“I have missed this so much. It has been way to long,” Catra says. Her eyes start to feel heavy but for once she tries to keep them open. She wants to soak up the moment for every drop it has. Catra does not want to miss a moment with Scorpia. Not after being away for so long. 

“I know what you mean. I wish your work did not take you away for so long. It stinks.” Scorpia reaches up and grabs the blanket resting on the top of the couch. She pulls it over Catra’s body. “I miss you every day when you are away.”

“Same.” Catra snuggles in closer to Scorpia. Between the warmth coming off of her and the blanket keeping her own body heat trapped, Catra is finding it harder and harder to stay awake. Even though she rested on the plane, she guess everything took a lot out of her and needs more time to recharge. At least she is by her charger now. 

“Hey. How if you are up to it, how about we cook dinner tonight? That is definitely something we have not done in a very long time. If you are up to it.”

“Let me think about it ‘cause I don’t want to think about anything at the moment right now.” Catra finally lets her eyelids falls. Screw fighting it anymore. 

“Alright. That is fair enough.”

Scorpia looks down at Catra, who’s slow steady rhythms indicate she has slipped into sleep. She cannot help but smile. Scorpia tucks the blanket around her girlfriend more, making sure she is extra comfy. If this is all they do today, just sit on the couch and do nothing. Whenever one of them goes away for a long time, this is usually what ends up happening. Neither of them really cares. 

Scorpia finds a book and carefully reaches over to grab it, all the while still playing with Catra’s hair. 


	16. Glimmadora Coffee Shop Au

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love how i got this one again since I’ve did it in the past. But this time both work at a coffee shop

Glimmer groans as she makes her way to work. The sun is barely up as she walks towards the coffee shop. She got the unfortunate luck of opening today. Heck, she has had that luck all week. Hopefully that will stop soon so she can start sleeping in some more. At least today she will be working with Adora. That makes it all the better. When she reaches the front door of the coffee shop she sticks the keys inside, yawning, and starts to set everything up. There is still some time before customers start to fill in and order their food and drinks, and of course, yelling at staff when something goes wrong. **  
**

Glimmer is just finishing up when the bell above the door dings. She looks up, praying that it is not some customer and thankfully it is not. It is Adora, wide awake without any signs of sleep. Glimmer is jealous that she can get up so easily. It takes her at least three cups of coffee to get anywhere _close_ to how Adora is the second she opens her eyes. Speaking of which, she finishes off the black coffee she brought with her. 

Adora puts her bag away and heads behind the counter. She gives Glimmer a good morning kiss and throws on her apron. “You ready for today, hon?”

“No. Never. You know that answer,” Glimmer replies. She throws on her own apron and turns on the open sign. Now they wait. “I can’t wait to just get this work day over with. You leave like an hour after me, right? Do you want me to wait for you around the mall?” 

“Only if you really want to. I can always just meet you later somewhere else. I mean, we already left at different times from the apartment so it doesn’t really matter to me.”

“That is only because you went for a quick jog at the crack of dawn right before I got up. I heard you leaving.”

“Hey, it is refreshing and a great way to wake up in the morning. You should try it some time.”

“I’m going to take a pass on that. Anyway, I think I see someone. Let the fun begin!”

Adora and Glimmer get to work, getting people’s order, dealing with the “lovely” bunch that always comes in to try and get under their skin, and chat a little with the regulars. The day doesn’t go too bad. No one is that bad customer wise really and when Glimmer gets off the clock, she decides to hang around the strip mall until Adora is done so that they can walk home together. They next day is slightly different. While the morning is the same, Adora getting up to go jogging and Glimmer going off to open again, today being her last time doing so for now, Adora has off. 

Glimmer finds it boring without Adora around. Her other co-worker is nice and all but it is not the same as having your girlfriend around to brighten up the day. So, Glimmer just goes about her day, dealing with orders and trying not to punch customers in the face when they are being rude. All day she and her other co-worker run around due to it being one of those random busy days. Man, she definitely cannot wait to get this day over with.

Glimmer takes the order of someone and her co-worker heads off to take care of it since they are much closer to the coffee machine. Glimmer watches them for a moment before turning back around to face whoever is next. She starts to speak, “Hello how may I-” she stops when she sees who it is. Adora. “What are you doing here? It’s your day off.”

“What? I can’t get a cup of joe when I feel like it?” Adora replies. 

“I’m not stopping you but I thought you liked the other place better.”

“Eh, it depends on the day. You gonna ask me what I want or what?”

Glimmer rolls her eyes. “What would you like to have, Adora?”

“Can I order you and take you to go?”

Glimmer feels her body go warm and she knows her face is bright red. “I! S-Seriously Adora? I-ugh.” 

Adora can’t help but laugh. “I got you good there. Sorry, I couldn’t resist. But I’ll just have my usual. Though I do really want to know if you want to go out later? It has been a while since we last went out on a real date.”

Glimmer punches in Adora’s order. “Sure. Once I get home and shower we can do whatever.”

“Sounds good to me. Can I steal a kiss from you before I leave?”

Glimmer complies and gives Adora a kiss. She hears her co-worker saying ‘awwww’ to the sight. Glimmer tells them to can it and she goes to get Adora her order so she can hand it to her. 

Another day passes. This time around, Adora is the first to wake not to jog around but to open the store up. Today is Glimmer’s last day of work before having a couple of days off. As per usual, when she arrives at the store, Adora gives her a kiss. 

“Anything interesting happen while I wasn’t here?” Glimmer asks. It does not seem that busy at the moment. 

“Nah. Everything is good. Hopefully that means it is smooth sailing today.”

“Hopefully.”

The day does start off fine. Nothing like the rush of yesterday and with it being dead no one really bothers them. It is so dead, in fact, Glimmer ends up using some of the cups to try and make a pyramid with Adora’s help. About half way through Glimmer’s day, this go haywire. As Adora gets an order ready for a customer the machine starts to sputter. 

“What the-” is all Adora gets out before the machine starts to spit out coffee and foam like a mad person. Adora shouts in shock and instinctively backs up. 

Glimmer runs over to the machine and unplug it. It stops it’s attack but leaves her, Adora, and the area around it a mess. The two look at each other, not knowing what to say. After a few moments, Adora grabs a towel and hands it to Glimmer before grabbing her own. “Well that sure was eventful…”

“That is putting it mildly. Is the other one still working?’ Adora quickly checks and nods. Glimmer sighs in relief. “Least it is dead. We can figure this out later. Course this happens.”

“Least it makes for a good story!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so quick note, i did start my second job now and how the two jobs are set up, I only have an hour between them (which is at 1pm est when these go off on tumblr) so that being said, they might be later somedays here because of that cause I need to like change and eat and stuff :v but they will still come out the day of...eventually


	17. Glitra Dancing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> set in the future because reasons

It has been ten years since the last princess ball. The once a decade event has arrived once more and this time around, it is Brightmoon’s turn to host it. Excitement is in the air as preparations are under full swing. With no war to hinder any of the process, everything goes smoothly. Glimmer is excited herself since this will be the first ball as a queen, let alone it is her kingdom after all. With the help of Catra, who long since has redeemed herself from her actions during the war, seems like she is ready to have a blast. Glimmer jokes with her not to make a spectacle of it like last time, which Catra says there are no promises. **  
**

Soon the day of the event arrives. The grand ballroom is soon packed with people, all in gorgeous dresses or amazing suits. Glimmer herself wears an elegant purple gown. She watches from the throne in the room at everyone around. People chit chat, drink or eat at the tables, or just walk about the floor, waiting for the facing to start. Glimmer wishes she can be out there but she has to wait. Glimmer taps her fingers on the armrest when there is a pause in the greeting of the guest. So boring.

“Looks like you are having fun, Sparkles,” Catra’s voice says. 

Glimmer looks up to see Catra leaning on the chair. She wears a red and black suit and this time, her tie is not undone. Her wild hair is done up in a braid which rest on her right shoulder. She looks stunning. Glimmer leans back and sighs. “Yeah, totally. What are you up too? Besides bothering me?”

“Bothering others like Adora. Waiting for the dancing to start. Seems so slow though compared to last time. I thought at Frosta’s they did it a lot sooner.”

“I have no clue. Hopefully it will start soon. Though, I am getting sort of hungry. You mind getting me something to eat.”

“What do you want?”

“Anything really.” 

Catra nods and leaves. Glimmer watches her until she gets lost in the sea of people. More guest come up. She greets them all with a smile. Catra soon comes back with some food which Glimmer happily eats. Catra tells her that she is going to go wander around for a bit and Glimmer tells her to have fun. 

After some time, it is announced that the dancing will start. Glimmer is happy to finally have some fun. As she stands up to leave the throne, like a ghost, Catra appears out of nowhere. She has a large grin on her face and her hand outstretched. “Care to share the first dance with me?”

Glimmer smiles and takes her hand. “Why thank you. You really know how to woo the ladies, don’t you?” 

For added effect, Catra bends down to kiss Glimmer on her hand. “I try my best. Now come on, let’s get a good dance spot before they all get taken.”

“Lead the way.”

Catra guides Glimmer down the steps and into the middle of the ballroom floor. The lights change colors as the music starts up. The two grab the others’ free hand and start to move in sync with the rhythm of the music. No one else matters in the moment but them. Everyone else fades into the background as they get lost in each others eyes and the moment of their bodies. 

As they dance, Glimmer comes up with an idea. Catra may be taller than her but who the heck cares. When the moment is right, Glimmer spins Catra around and dips her low, almost to the ground. Catra looks up in surprise but also delight. “I did not know you had that in you,” she grins. 

“You’ve known me for how long and you just find this out now? Guess I am still full of secrets to have you figure out.”

“I wonder if I have any that you still need to find out about.”

“I am determined to figure that out.”

Glimmer lifts Catra back up so the two can continue their dance. They stay out on the dance floor for a while, not taking any notice to people watching them. Neither wants the moment to end but eventually, it is time to switch off. As queen, there are other people she has to dance with. Maybe later they can dance once more if allowed but when the music ends the part before anything else starts playing. 

Sadly, that time does not come. Glimmer gets wrapped up in more things. So much for fun. Catra finds other things to do and soon the party ends. Nothing eventful happens unlike last time, which you can say is both a blessing and a curse. Blessing since it did not end in a kidnapping but a curse since nothing interesting happened. 

By the time every is gone, Glimmer is beat but she cannot seem to sleep. She ends up walking around an empty room, trying to burn off energy and not to wake Catra. She isn’t alone for long, however. The door to the room enters and she stops in her pace. “Catra?”

“Couldn’t sleep either, Sparkles?” Catra asks. She shuts the door behind her. 

“No. Wish I could. It would be nice after today to just rest and not be conscious for a while.”

“I feel the same…Hey. Since this room is pretty spacious and neither of us can sleep, how about we have that other dance we got cheated out of?” Catra offers her hand to Glimmer. 

“That sounds wonderful. You still know how to get to me, huh?” Glimmer walks over and grabs Catra’s hand. 

“Like I said, I try my best. To bad we don’t have music to play.”

“Let’s just play something in our heads. I think we can figure that out.”

It takes a little but for them to pick a tempo but eventually, they figure it out. Glimmer hums something to help them stay together and not lose their pace. Neither say anything as the just enjoy some alone time together. After some time, while still humming a slow song, Glimmer rest her head on Catra’s chest. 

“I love you, Cat.”

“I love you too, Glim.”


	18. Glirpia/Glorpia High School Au

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some more duff fluff idk 
> 
> (also I am so sorry this got out kind of late I got dragged to do stuff so :v)

First day of school. First day of the last year before college starts. So many emotions run through Scorpia as she gets ready for her last first day of high school. She throws her bag over her shoulders and heads out with a skip in her step. She heads to her bus stop and only waits for a few minutes before it arrives. Scorpia sits down next to one of her friends and they talk away about their plans for the last year until the bus brings them to school. Scorpia exits and heads into the building to search for Glimmer. It does not take long for her to find the smaller girl. She walks up and wraps her arms around her. **  
**

“Hey, Glim! Ready for our last year! We’re seniors now!” Scorpia gleefully shouts.

Glimmer does not try to pry Scorpia off of her. “I can’t wait to get out of this dump. Can’t wait to stop running around trying to apply to colleges and waiting to see if I get rejected or not.”

“You’ll be fine. Just make sure no matter where you go, just make sure we stay in touch. I’m going to miss hanging out with you almost every day.”

“Don’t you worry your pretty little head off. You’re my girlfriend after all, how can I not keep in touch with you?” Glimmer gives Scorpia a kiss to prove her point. “What class do you have first?”

“Uhhh, I think it’s physics. What about you? What do you got on the agenda?”

Glimmer pulls out her phone to look at the schedule she was given only the day before. “I got that third period. Does anything of yours line up with mine?” she shows Scorpia her phone. 

Scorpia looks it over. She pouts. “The only thing we got together is lunch. Damn, that sucks.”

“Really? Not even gym class. Wow. But least there is always lunch.” Glimmer shoves her phone back in her pocket. “Follow me to my locker. I gotta get my stuff before my history class.”

“Sure thing.”

The two head up to the second floor and to Glimmer’s locker. Some kids sit around the floor, napping, reading, or watching videos on their phone as they wait for classes to start. Some others are out their lockers or waiting by their first period class door. The pair find Glimmer’s locker and she gathers her things up. Scorpia’s class is at the last hallway and the bell will ring soon so Glimmer takes her there. They hug each other before they part ways. 

Most of the classes are uneventful. Most of the teachers tell their students what they are to expect this year and go over their syllabuses. Only a few send them off with some sort of homework but even then it is only about a page of worksheet or so. Glimmer and Scorpia meetup for lunch before leaving to their next class. Soon enough, the rest of the day goes by. Glimmer finds Scorpia in the library, already looking over her homework she has gotten. 

“Not taking the bus?” Glimmer asks. She takes a eat by Scorpia.

“I’ll take the late bus. I just want to get a head start on this stuff. It’s good not to fall behind, you know.”

“That is true. I was just going to do it when I got home. Do you want a ride from my mom? She will be here before the late bus comes and I am sure she wouldn’t mind taking you home.”

“If I get this done before she gets here. You wanna help? I’ll get done a lot faster.”

Glimmer shrugs, not caring either way. Scorpia only has two things of homework and they are able to get it done fairly fast. When Glimmer’s mom arrives, she takes Scorpia home with her. Nothing of note happens for a little over a week. The teachers hold an assembly for the seniors to go over what will happen during their last year from prom to graduation. No one pays much attention. Senioritis is strong in the whole class and everyone just wants this year to be done with already.

“How much longer do you think this is going to go on for?” Glimmer whispers, leaning over to get closer to Scorpia’s ear. 

“Not soon enough. Man, the principal sure knows how to just drone on when they talk,” Scorpia replies. 

“Maybe this year for the senior prank, we can do something to his office.”

“That seems a little extreme.”

“It’s not like we are going to set something up to explode in their office. More like…post-it note everything. Oh! Even their car! I gotta tell the others about this!”

“Well good luck with that. That will be interesting to see if you can get everyone to agree to that.”

“Don’t you doubt me!” Glimmer gives her a small punch. Scorpia rolls her eyes and the two wait for the assembly to finish up. After about a half an hour, they are finally freed to go about their day. When they are let go, it is just the start of lunch. 

“You wanna go out for food? The best perk of being seniors is that we can leave campus whenever the heck we want.” Glimmer asks as they leave the auditorium. She spins her keys around her index finger. “I’m going either way.”

Scorpia thinks over it for a moment. She is pretty sure that she has some money in her wallet and some places do take their student cards. “Yeah, sure. You have any plans on where you wanted to go?”

“Not really, no. I was just going to go to the food mart up the street and just grab whatever seemed the best. Does that sound good to you?”

“Sure. I think that there are some places I like up there. I got a free period after this so many I can work a little bit on homework while I am at it.”

“You are such a nerd.”


	19. Merdora/Mermistadora Prank Wars

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last prompt under 1,000 words btw ye. Adora likes some pranks.

Adora waits for Mermista to enter the room. She hopes that she doesn’t realize that it is April Fool’s day and is not suspicious of her girlfriend. As a kid, Adora would have prank wars with her best friend, Catra, during this time and she has told Mermista about it. Now it is just a matter if she remembers it. Maybe if she is lucky, Mermista will join in with her. Adora misses the rush of trying to out prank someone else, without anyone getting injured of course. **  
**

She hears footsteps. Adora holds her breath as she hides under the table. The footsteps grow louder and louder and the doorknob starts to jiggle. The door begins to open, squeaking as it does so. “Adora, what do you w-”

The doorknob hits the taped up air horn on the wall. It lets out a loud noise, causing Mermista to jump and curse. Adora starts to laugh, reliving her location. Mermista finds her and shoots her a look. “Very funny.”

Adora crawls out from under the desk, her laugher quieting down. “C’mon, Mermista! It’s April’s Fools day. What did you expect?”

“Not something like this I guess. When you said you did prank wars, I did not think something like this.”

“You want in?”

“I’ll think about it later. There better not be another air horn around.”

“I can promise you that. There isn’t. But my lips are sealed on everything else.”

Mermista stays on guard while she walks around the house. Who the heck knows what Adora has planned. She never really did anything for April’s Fools day. She was not that into it growing up. Sure, maybe the odd joke here and there but nothing more than that. Adora seems to be enjoying herself and she promised that none of her jokes would be anything serious, so there is no harm in letting her go wild. Mermista debates if she should join or not since she would lose to Adora in this war. 

She doesn’t even need much to know she will not out smart Adora when she turns on her laptop. Curse Adora knowing her password, somehow she did not forget that. Mermista’s home screen is nothing more the a large image of Sea Hawk making a stupid face from the time he was drunk. It then changes to another image of a drunk Sea Hawk. Mermista wonders how many photos she has set up in this slide show. 

“Alright, Adora. You wanna play like that. Let me see if there is anything I can do about this,” Mermista says. She goes online to start looking up ideas on how to get Adora back. She finds some ideas that can work and she grins. Time for the prank wars to begin. 

The first thing Mermista does to try and get back at Adora is grabbing a toy snake they have and putting it a hiding place, just letting it’s head peeking out. The thing looks real enough to be a true slithering reptile and it should startle Adora. Sure enough, while Mermista is cooking something for herself, she hears Adora shouting before the blonde appears with the toy snake in her hands. “You are _so_ on Mermista! You have challenged a master. Are you ready for what you got yourself into?”

“Bring it on, Blondie.”

All day they go at it. Adora is able to get Mermista with the pranks of using powdered cheese as fake orange juice and putting a photo of a creepy clown on the inside of her closest door. Mermista on the other hand, Mermista manages to get her with a rubber band around the sink spray hose and as payback for the computer, messing with her phone’s auto correct. Mermista didn’t realize how much fun this was and how it can make for a good laugh. By the time the end of the day arrives, both have started to tire out. Mermista flops down on her bed (thankfully it has no traps on it) so she can just relax for a bit before going to bed. She then feels more weight being added to the bed and looks up to see Adora has sat down by her. 

“Hey,” is all she says. 

“Did you have fun today?” Adora asks. 

“I guess so yeah. That was fun.”

“That’s good. Do you wanna do this again next year? You got more time to plan everything out to try and prank me.”

“Maybe.”

“Well, tell me if you want to. I am going to go shower.”

“Don’t fall!”

Adora says nothing as she enters the bathroom. Mermista flips over on the bed and grabs the remote to turn on the TV. She is surprised to see some random video playing that she never has seen before. She is about to change the channel or whatever it is to watch something different when the screen changes to a creepy face that yells at her. Mermista nearly falls out of her bed. 

“Damn it, Adora!” she says when she hears laughter from the bathroom. Mermista vows that she will get back at her next year for that. 


	20. Glitra Thunderstorms

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has a small bit of non fluff in it but it’s still over all more lighthearted….y’all see what I mean. I guess also a slight au still???

Catra looks up from her book when she hears a rumble from outside. She forgot that there was going to be a thunderstorm today. Good. The world needs some rain as of late and why not have it has a thunderstorm. Catra has always enjoyed watching the world turn dark and lighting up every so often. She always likes to guess how loud the clap of thunder will be. The power should stay on right? She is still getting used to living in Brightmoon, didn’t even know they had storms. Time will tell but Catra does not think much else about it. She looks back down at her book and picks up from where she left off. 

Slowly, the storm rolls right over head. Catra figures to see what Glimmer is up too. She has not heard from her girlfriend in a little bit and she has been very quiet it lately. Catra bookmarks the page she is on by folding the corner and leaves the room to find Glimmer. 

Catra does not spend much time searching for the sparkle headed girl. She finds her in their shared room. She opens her mouth to say something when the room is filled in a bright, blinding white light and is quickly followed by a clap of thunder, sounding like a tank shooting a missile off. It startles Catra, who feels every hair on her poof up. She takes a moment to recompose herself. “Damn that was loud. Storm is crazy, huh?” she says before turning to Glimmer. 

She is surprised to see the queen with a cover over her body, only her face and hands showing, her hands being on her ears. She seems to be shivering and Catra hears a soft whimper from her. Slowly, the former Horde soldier enters the room and takes a seat by her girlfriend. Glimmer fails to notice Catra until her hand is on her back. “What are you doing here?”

“Looking for you, idiot. What’s the matter with you? Are you scared of thunderstorms?” Catra asks.

“I!” Glimmer looks away from Catra. “No. It’s not like that!”

“You sure? It doesn’t look like that.”

“I’m being serious. It’s not that I, that clap of thunder just caught me off guard. It’s not that am afraid of it. It’s more like…I…” Glimmer trails off with a sigh. 

Sure enough, when another sound of thunder, Glimmer does not even flinch. She stays downcasted and slightly curled in on herself. Catra leans closer to her. “What is going on?”

Glimmer starts to rock, debating on what to say. She starts to chew her bottom lip before she finally speaks, “I don’t really like talking about it. I don’t remember much of it, I was so little after all but…the night my father left, the last time I saw him, it was thundering. So I just always associate storms with that night. I still remember seeing him just walking out the doors and never coming back afterwards.”

“Oh…I didn’t know. That’s sucks. Sorry.”

“It’s alright. I don’t really tell people. I usually just try to ride out the storm.”

“Hey, you got me now. That’s gotta count for something.”

“Yeah. It does. Thanks, Catra.”

“No problem, dude.”

Catra stays with her the rest of the storm, which goes well into the night. By the time morning comes, the storm has ended. Glimmer bounces back easily and does not seem to wear any of the worry that she had on last night. That is a good sign. However, Catra decides to do something about the next time a storm comes around. She has some understanding of thunderstorms not being fun. Took a while to not be frightened of them and learn to enjoy the beauty in them. 

She does not have to wait long for the next thunderstorm to roll about. Only about a week after the first one, another one rears its head, ready to pour buckets of water down on Etheira. Maybe this drought will finally end. As the storm looms closer and closer, Catra grabs the things she has for Glimmer. A nice soft blanket, sure Glimmer can just use on of her many other blankets or sheet but you can never have enough of them so why not bring it, some headphones, and her communication pad. She does not use it much other than for games and music but it can hopefully distract Glimmer. For some more love and care, she grabs some of Glimmer’s favorite snacks from the kitchen. 

Low rumbles start to be heard. Better get to Glimmer now before it really starts. Catra looks for Glimmer first in the room. She doesn’t see her there. Huh. She searches around more. It takes a little bit of time but she finally finds Glimmer in a study. The queen looks up from some papers on a desk when she hears the door open up. A pencil sticks out of her mouth. 

“What are you doing?” Catra asks, trying to hold back a snort. 

Glimmer takes the pencil out of her mouth and twiddles it in between her fingers. “Just some paperwork. Boring stuff. Something to distract me I guess.” Glimmer answers. She points her pencil towards the window, showing the darkening sky. 

“Well, I have some stuff for you if you wanted a different type of distraction other than paperwork.” Catra lifts up the things in her arms. Glimmer softly smiles. 

“I did not expect that from you.”

“Hey, give me _some_ credit. I mean, I can take this stuff and leave and you can go back to doing queen stuff. I’ll just eat these by myself.”

“Oh, hell no. You’re not eating that without me. Besides, I can use a break from this all. You wanna try your hand on some of this?”

“No way. I am done doing all the leadership work. It was way too much and kind of boring. Now get your sparkly butt on the couch over there. I’m not going to stand around here all night.”

Glimmer obeys and strolls over to the couch. Catra follows and sits down by her. She attempts to put the blanket over Glimmer and she does but Glimmer ends up wrapping it around the two of them. Catra puts the headphones over Glimmer’s ears and starts to play some video on her pad. “How is this?” she asks. 

“Fine. Thank you, Catra.”

“Eh, it’s no big deal. Here,” she hands Glimmer the snack bag. “You can have the first bite if you want.”

Glimmer shifts closer to Catra, enjoying the moment with her and forgetting all about the storm outside. Catra wraps an arm around her, bringing her closer, as they watch the videos together. 


	21. Scorptra Band Au

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *College band au

Scorpia looks over her flute one last time before stowing it away in her case and hangs it on the side of her bed. The quick cleaning went well and everything looks fine so far. Tomorrow is another day out on the field playing and she needs all the rest she can get. That is, if she can get to it. She turns her head around at the sound of tapping to see her roommate and girlfriend, Catra, using her drumsticks to tap to whatever music she is listening to on her headphones.

“That doesn’t sound like any of our music,” Scorpia says to Catra. The other girl does not hear her. She stands up and walks over to the desk and taps her girlfriend on the shoulder. Catra looks up before taking off her headphones. “Is the music too loud?”

“No. It’s not. But I was asking you what you were playing. It doesn’t sound like any of our songs. You know what the director said,” Scorpia tells her. 

Catra waves her off. “Hey, I need to take a break from that stuff. If I keep doing the same stuff over and over again, I am gonna get bored and not want to do it anymore. I am still practicing after all. Just not our stuff.”

“Just make sure you don’t stay up too late. I don’t want to drag your butt out of bed at seven am because you went to bed at six.”

“Don’t worry. I’ll go to bed at a semi reasonable time. And I can always sleep on the bus. Are you going to go to bed?”

“Yeah. I’ll see you in the morning, Wildcat.” Scorpia gives her a kiss before heading back to her bed. She turns off her lamp, leaving only Catra’s desk light on, and falls asleep. The next day, she wakes up to her alarm on her phone and sees Catra fast asleep on her bed. After getting dressed, Scorpia does end up getting Catra out of bed and once she is ready the two head out to meet up with the rest of the marching band. Even with Catra getting out of bed right away, they are not the last once to reach the buses. Once everyone is there, they load up and Catra and Scorpia sit down next to each other. 

As they travel to their competition, Catra pulls out her drumsticks and starts to make some rhythmic noises her seat. 

“What happened to sleeping on the bus?” Scorpia asks. 

“Just want to get some stuff in. It’s a long ride I can sleep whenever, honestly. Now, shh. Let’s play.”

Scorpia just rolls her eyes and lets Catra do her thing. At one point, she keeps tempo for her girlfriend by patting her leg. The two figure out ways to pass time during the long bus ride and soon enough, they reach the other college where the competition will be held. They head off to get ready and practice as they wait to take the field. Right before going on, their director wishes them all good luck. Everyone goes out to play to their hearts’ content, and hoping they bring back gold. There will be another round tomorrow so once they are finished with today they head back and go into a hotel room. 

“Hey, you think these walls are paper thin?” Catra asks after some time of being in her room with Scorpia. She knocks on the wall, testing it out. “I don’t think it is.”

“I have no clue, why are you asking?” Scorpia implores. 

“This all also is full of band kids and it isn’t that late. I was wondering if you wanted to play some stuff together. I’m bored and what to do some fun and they won’t let us go to the pool or anything so why the hell not?”

“You always seem bored, Wildcat. But I do like your thinking. Did you have anything in mind that you wanted to play or just whatever.”

“Whatever floats your boat. I don’t really care. I’m just hoping no one complains about it. Now set up your flute already so we can play.”

Scorpia does so. She takes a moment to tune it, even if they are just playing for fun it is good not to be sharp or flat, and the two take out one of their sheets of music. On the count of three, the two of them begin playing, Scorpia blowing air into her instrument to make a soft, higher pitched melody, and Catra drumming on a table. At some point, Catra says to screw the music and starts to make her own music, no surprised to Scorpia. She does her best to follow her girlfriend’s cue but ends up just starting to play random music. At least they are having fun with each other. 

“Hey. Why don’t I try that thing? It’s been awhile since last traded instruments,” Catra asks after some time. She tops her drumming and sticks out her arm to Scorpia, her drumsticks in her hand. 

“Just don’t blow my ears out like last time, alright?” Scorpia says. She quickly wipes off the mouthpiece of her flute before handing it to Catra, who takes it with glee. “How do I hold these again?”

Catra quickly shows her how to correctly hold the wooden objects in her hand. Once Scorpia thinks she gots its, she attempts to make some sort of music on her bed. She has no idea if she is doing anything other than making noise. Meanwhile, Catra struggles to get a sound out, not quite getting the position right to let the flute make a peep. Finally, she starts to get something but ends up a bit out of breath. 

“How the hell do you do this all the time? You woodwinds are insane. Not to mention, the way you read your music is weird compared to everyone else,” Catra says. 

“Well, we are the highest ranging ones. And you’re one to talk. I can’t really make out your music half the time either.” 

“Eh, fair enough. Do you think we made any of the rest of the hall mad?”

“Nah, I think we are fine. Least you also are getting there with the flute. Maybe you can play it next time around.”

“We will see. Now give me back my sticks. I want to play something else.”


	22. Merfuma Road Trip

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is finally a longer Merfuma one. Enjoy

“Mermista…Hey…Mermista, wake up!” Perfuma says, shaking the sleeping blue headed girl. Mermista groans and rolls over in head. She keeps her eyes closed but is awake. Maybe she can get in a little more if she keeps her eyes shut but she opens her mouth to speak. **  
**

“What do you want, Perfuma?”

“Uh…did you forget what today is?”

“Saturday?”

A pillow hits Mermista in the side. Now she opens her eyes and sits herself up on her elbow. She gives Perfuma a look. “What?”

Perfuma sighs and grabs a set of keys from the nightstand. She spins them in her hands, waiting for Mermista to put two and two together. It takes a moment before she Mermista remembers what is going on. 

“Oh, crud, right,” Mermista says. She sits all the way up and stretches out. “I was up late packing and I guess my brain didn’t want to work right away. I mean, who can blame it when we are leaving at what five?”

“Six,” Perfuma corrects.

“Right, six, in the morning.” Mermista yawns as she gets out of bed. “You’re taking the first drive, right? Please say ‘yes’.”

“Yes I am. Now go get dress. We have to hit the road before we get stuck in rush hour traffic. I will meet you outside.”

Mermista nods and gets dressed. She notices that Perfuma has gathered up all the suitcases and has laid out clothing for Mermista for the day. What a sweetheart. Mermista makes a note to do something nice for Perfuma while out on their trip. Once she is finally dressed, she checks over the house to make sure nothing has been forgotten and head out. Perfuma is sitting in the driver’s seat and waves when she sees her. 

“So, where are we going first?” Mermista asks as she gets in the car. She pulls out a map of the eastern part of the USA. An ‘X’ marks their spot. “Or are we just seeing whatever. There is a lot out on the highway.”

“I was thinking of seeing what was in the first few states before just winging it all. The further out west we go the more empty yet weird it is. Better to do whatever out there.”

“Okay. Well, tell me when we get somewhere good. I am going to sleep some more.”

“You really need to get in some more hours of sleep,” Perfuma says as she puts the car on. 

“Not everyone can be a hippie who gets by on four hours of sleep. Now, shh.” Mermista shuts her eyes and pushes her seat down slightly. Perfuma heads off to the highway. It takes a little bit of time before there is nothing but road ahead of her. Mermista wakes up after a couple of hours and starts to help out seeing if there are any funny roadside attractions to check out. It will be just them and the open road for about the next month. Nothing much planned other than having some fun. 

The first couple of days, the pair go to see some museums or any odd attractions. They stop at a couple small parks and do a little bit of hiking around. Lots of photos are taken and sent to their friends back home. They spend their nights either at motels that they are able to find that don’t look like they will get stabbed at or in their car at a rest area. Everything is going smoothly. 

As they get further out west, where there is nothing but flat earth and corn. Lots of corn and farmland. The two look around and pick out any random roadside attractions to check out that looks interesting. There is a restaurant where it dares people to try and eat a large steak in a short, set amount of time. Neither try it out but they head in for a bite to eat and watch some poor sap try and fail at it. Mermista and Perfuma then go see a haunted house place. It’s small and not a lot to see but everyone seems to have fun. 

The days pass as they enjoy their time together. Mermista notices at one point that there is a nice garden place. She points that out to Perfuma who turns towards the exit to see what is up. The place is small but as many plants of all different shapes and sizes. Perfuma talks to the owner of the place for nearly two hours about botany and all the different types of plants in the world. They even exchange social media to stay in touch so they can talk more later. If it wasn’t for the fact of being on the road, she probably would have bought a whole forest worth of plants. 

“Thank you for spotting this,” Perfuma says, giving Mermista a large hug. 

“Hey, it’s no problem. C’mon. Let’s get going before we lose more daylight.”

Mermista takes the driver’s seat and the two go back on the road. They get in one more sightseeing site, some random large statue of a farmer which is the biggest thing either of them have ever seen. The two find someone to take a photo of themselves. They travel a little bit more, now in the middle of the country, before finding another hotel to rest at when they get tired. The two check in and get a room on the second floor. Once they are inside, Mermisa rest down on the bed and turns on the TV.

“Man, we have gone far, haven’t we?” she says. 

Perfuma takes a see next to her and lies out the map. “We are. There isn’t barely a speck of water anywhere on this thing. How are you feeling about that?”

“Once we hit the west coast, we are seeing a beach, no questions asked. Got it?”

“Don’t worry. I would love to see the beach also. Now I am going to go take a shower. Love you.” Perfuma gives her a kiss. 

“Don’t trip and fall in there,” Mermista jokes. 

“I promise to try my best.”


	23. Catfuma Kid Au

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Au where the two knew each other as kids, ie, Catra ain’t living in the Horde. Also another easter egg to guess with what one of them is reading
> 
> (also I am SO sorry this came out pretty later. I forgot cause I am really tired today from work)

Catra lounges about on a sturdy branch in a large tree. She has yet to try and climb all the way up, the last time she tried that she nearly fell all the way down if it wasn’t for Perfuma catching her, but one day she will reach the top. For now, she just enjoys taking a nap in the shade with flickers of light coming through. A nice place to hide out from the rest of the world. **  
**

A noise catches her attention. Catra opens her eyes and twists her head to look down. Perfuma, the princess and next in line to the kingdom of Plumeria, has taken a seat right under the tree. She has no idea that her friend looms high above, keeping a close on on her. The princess opens a book and starts to read. A grin comes across Catra’s face.

The small feline carefully and quietly hopes around the tree, going to branch from branch without rustling a leaf. As she gets closer and closer, she makes sure that Perfuma does not look up from her book. Everything has to be perfect. There is no way in heck that she is going to let this opportunity to pounce of her friend pass by. Once she is at a low enough branch not to hurt herself from jumping down, she readies herself. She sucks in her breath, takes one last look to make sure Perfuma is preoccupied, before jumping down head first with her arms outstretched. She connects with the princess, pinning her to the ground. 

“C-Catra! What the heck!” Perfuma shouts. She feels Catra’s weight on her back and groans. She does her best to turn her head around to look at the smaller girl. She notices the twinkle in her cyan and amber eyes and the large, imp like grin plastered on her face. 

“You should have seen that coming when you sat under a tree!” Catra chuckles. “You didn’t even _look_ to see if I was up there!”

“Ugh. Okay. Can you get off of me please? I’ll make you if you don’t.”

“Alright, alright.” Catra complies and gets off of Perfuma. The princess sits up and dusts herself off. Catra grabs the book that was knocked out of Perfuma’s hands and takes a look at it. It is some book about a world where having more than two children is a crime. “Didn’t think a pretty princess like you would read something like this,” Catra says. 

Perfuma uses her power to create a vine and take the book back from Catra. She sticks her tongue out at her friend before shutting the book, not bothering to bookmark it. “It is interesting! Now what were you doing up there? Taking a cat nap?”

“What else would I be doing?” There is a pause. Catra suddenly then reaches out and places her palm on Perfuma’s arm. “Tag!” 

Before Perfuma has time to react, Catra bolts off. Once her brain catches up to everything, she shoves her book in her bag and chases after her friend. No way is she about to let her get away. Catra might be nimble, able to jump in and out of trees and over and under rocks with no problem but Perfuma has her plant powers. When Catra’s feet land on the ground, Perfuma uses the opportunity to create some plants to shoot out of the ground and wraps it around her leg. 

Catra hits the ground and tries to undo the wrappings before Pefuma reaches her. But she is not fast enough. Pefuma slows down and stops right in front of her before places a finger on her nose. “Tag!” she shouts. 

“Cheater,” Catra says, still trying to free her leg. Perfuma releases the plant around Catra. 

“Says the one that did tag without warning and also is very nimble. It’s the only way I can ever catch up with you.”

“I gotta have something to keep up with you princesses and your powers. So, besides reading, are you doing anything else? If not, I can always just go back to laying up in trees. And I promise not to pounce on you again for the of the day,” she adds when Perfuma gives her a look. 

“I wasn’t thinking of doing much. Do you wanna watch me practice some and be my test dummy if I need it?”

Catra gives a shrug. “You already used it on my on tag so why not?”

“I promise not to do anything bad. C’mon on!” 

Perfuma grabs Catra’s arm and drags her off to somewhere in the kingdom. Once she locates a nice spot, she starts to practice her powers. Catra watches her friend work on trying to create plants. She encourages the princess on, telling her if she does not blow her away with something then she will keep doing sneak attacks on her. Perfuma ends up growing a decent size tree, about just as tall as the two girls, from the ground.

“Nice one, Perfuma!” Catra shouts she gives her a high five. Perfuma grins and creates a red flower that sticks out behind Catra’s large ears. Catra lifts her hands up and takes the flower out to sniff it. She sneezes. “Stupid pollen. But it does smell nice.”

“You look nice in it. Try wearing some more,” Perfuma suggests. 

“Maybe.” Catra puts the flower back behind her ear. “So, how long do you think it will take for that tree to grow into one of those big ones?”

“I have no idea. I might be able to help it grow once my powers grow stronger but other than that, it will take years.”

“Dang. I can’t wait to see it one day. Hopefully it will be the biggest one. Then i can climb it all the way to the top and brag about it.”

“Well, just don’t fall when you do that. I might not be around always to save your butt.”

“Don’t worry your flowery head off. One day you will be the queen and I will be the person who has been able to climb the tallest tree in all of Etheria. That is one heck of a duo!”

Perfuma laughs, “You are right there. Now let’s see what else I can do with my powers.”


	24. Glimmadora Secret Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idk have a random little au i guess

Glimmer takes one last look at her room. The bed is made to seem like someone is in it, hopefully no one bothers to lift up the sheets. Nothing seems out of place, she made sure that everything was in order. All the lights off of. She will light her lantern once she gets into the foreboding forest. Taking a breath, Glimmer crawls out of her window, managing to shut it once outside, before hopping down to the ground and quickly and quietly walking towards the forest near her home. Once deep inside, she uses her magic to light the lantern and walks off the path. Need to keep different routes just in case she is being followed. **  
**

The forest becomes harder and harder to penetrate. Large, thick branches block almost every inch of her way. She has to squeeze her way through any opening she can find. There are some sharp thorns poking out every which way. Once she is out in an opening, she heals the small cuts on her face and arms. No need to worry Adora. Hopefully she didn’t miss anything. Checking herself over one more time, she heads back on her trek. She walks at a brisk pace, there is only so much time to see Adora that she wants to enjoy every moment possible. Though, just because she was able to get out doesn’t mean her other half was able to. Hopefully…

Soon, she reaches an opening. One of their many secret hiding places. No one dares go this far into the forest but them yet it is important to have many areas to go to to throw off their trail. After all, Adora’s and Glimmer’s worlds they live in are at war with each other. No one can figure out they are in love with each other. A little yet lovely accident their meeting was but neither would change it for the world. 

Some time passes before Glimmer hears rustling. She rests her hand on her staff, just in case, but there is no need for it. Adora stumbles through the thicket, leaves and twigs sticking out of her dark blonde hair. Glimmer notices there is a cut not only on Adora’s nose but on her lip also. She runs over to her, embracing her in a tight hug. Once they part, Glimmer looks over her girlfriend’s face again. “What the hell happened to you?”

“A branch decided to smack me really hard in the face. I’m fine! I still look pretty, right?” Adora jokes. 

“How did I ever fall in love with such a dork. Let me see your face so I can heal the cuts. Remember. No evidence can remain from our time together.”

“Alright, hon.” Adora leans forward to allow Glimmer to heal her wounds. The magic from the other girl feels warm and safe. And to think Adora once thought magic was a horrible and dangerous thing. Now she knows otherwise. Once the purple hue disappears, Adora takes a seat on the ground, taking her bag off her back and opening it up. Glimmer joins her. 

The two born to be opposites. Adora, taller with a fit, athletic build, blonde hair, and born into a non-magical world that wants to take over the planet for their own needs and gain. There is not an ounce of magic or royal blood in Adora and for most of her life she fought the life of a soldier until she met Glimmer. 

Glimmer, on the other hand, is smaller with a curvier and chubby build, her hair is two shades of purple with what looks like stars in them. She was born into a world surrounded by magic and she herself uses it everyday. She needs to grow stronger with it to one day rule her land as queen. All her life she and her people have been fighting to stop others steal their magic and take over the world and she never thought those she fought would think so truly they were in the right until she met Adora. 

Time has passed since then. Adora’s eyes have been open to the fact her people have done wrong and want to do anything to help bring peace to the world while Glimmer has learned not everyone there is evil, that they have just been brainwashed and think they _are_ doing good. The two now work together to try and better the world but it is a dangerous game they play. Two mortal enemies together and in love. If that is revealed, it will only end tragically. 

“Hey, love. Look what I got!” Glimmer suddenly says. 

Adora looks up from empty her bag. Her eyes widen at the sight of a sandwich. Fresh food, fresh _real_ food, cooked by Glimmer, stares back at her. She quickly takes the food from her girlfriend’s hands. “Gods, thank you! I was starting to get sick of the bland food they serve at the barracks.” Adora starts to wolf down the food like she will never have it again. 

“You’re welcome. I know how much you love it,” Glimmer says. She rests her head on her hand, watching Adora enjoy herself. “Hopefully one day we won’t have to sneak around like this and I can cook you whenever you want.”

“When that day comes, I am going to join you because I want to learn how to cook this and I need to cook for you for all the times you have done this with me. Oh! Here. I have some info for you. No one suspects me still so we are still in the clear.”

Adora digs into her bag and pulls out a folded piece of paper and hands it to Glimmer, who shoves it in her own pocket. “Good. Let’s hope that luck holds out.”

Adora finishes up her food and leans back to look up at the break in the treeline, showing the bright starts on a pitch black sky. Glimmer joins her and stares up at the worlds far away from her. 

“Tell me more about the constellations you learned. How they are different from mine. I like learning about them,” Glimmer suddenly says. 

“Come closer and I will,” Adora replies. 

Glimmer listens and scoots closer to Adora. The blonde wraps her arm around Glimmer and lets the princess rest her head on her shoulder. Together, the two point out the stars in the sky and what they grew up calling them, sharing their different lives together. Both soak up every moment they have together talking about the stars and anything else. It will be time to part soon and go back to their lives before the sun paints the world in a bright orange color. But for now, the forest is their own little world together, away from what is going on outside.


	25. Glitradora I Have a Surprise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Glimmer wants to do something nice for her gfs
> 
> (sorry for the lateness on this one was busy today and had lost power at house in the morning so rip. only a few more left to go)

Glimmer thinks of what she can get for her girlfriends. There isn’t anything special coming up. No birthdays or holidays or anniversaries. Glimmer just wants to do something nice to give something nice to Adora and Catra. She has been doing her best to keep her ideas under wraps and it has worked out for the most part. But the two are getting a little suspicious. Something must be figured out now before the two catch on to what is going on. 

So Glimmer finds herself at the mall in her town, window shopping around to see if there is anything good to get them. Why is this so hard? Why must Adora and Catra be hard to get things for. Especially Catra, who never really says what she likes other than ‘eh, whatever really’. At least Adora is more open about what she likes. Still, Glimmer is at a loss. 

As she walks, she finally finds something she thinks might work out. She forgot that there is an ice skating rink in the back of the mall. She has no idea if either Adora or Catra can skate but Glimmer always ends up falling on her face or bottom, so how bad can it be? She quickly checks the place out, does not look that busy, before heading home. Tomorrow, she can take Adora and Catra out. 

When she gets home, Glimmer finds her girlfriends just relaxing about the house. Adora is playing one of her video games while Catra is laying on the couch, watching her play. At some point, when Adora is versing a boss, Catra makes a comment that throws Adora off and ends up getting her killed. 

“Seriously, Catra?” Adora says to Catra. 

“What it’s funny! Fine I will shut up! Oh! Hey, Glim,” Catra says when she spots the missing member of their trio. “What were up to today?”

“Nothing much,” Glimmer replies. She sits down next to Catra, pushing her legs aside so she can take her spot. “Just doing some errands. Usual boring adult stuff.”

“Sound like fun.”

“Both of you are off tomorrow, right?”

“I am, yeah.”

“Same here,” Adora says. She pauses her game to looks at Glimmer “What’s up?”

Glimmer gives a small shrug. “I thought maybe we could do something fun at the mall. Already have an idea of what we could do.”

“Like what?” 

“It is a surprise, that is what.”

“So is that what you were doing today? Damn. Can’t wait to see what it is,” Catra says.

“Well, hopefully you two will like it. Now shush. I want to see Adora get killed by the boss also.”

“Hey!”

The next day, Glimmer brings Adora and Catra up to the mall. Neither have any idea what is going on still. It is not until they get to the back of the building. Adora and Catra give each other a look before following Glimmer into the ice skating rink. Glimmer pays for everything and with her girlfriend she gets on the skates. 

“You ready for this?” Glimmer asks. 

“No. Never really went on ice before so I’m probably going to be holding onto the rail or just keep tripping. What made you want to take us out here?” Adora asks as she finishes lacing up her skates. 

“Thought it would be fun. I can’t skate that well either so we both will be slipping around. What about you, Cat?” Glimmer turns her head to the other girl, who has her skates are set and ready. She stands up and steadies herself. 

“Never done it either but I think I think I will be fine. I can’t wait to see you two fall like toddlers learning to walk.”

“Don’t count your chickens before they hatch! Now come on.” Glimmer leads the way to the ice. Carefully, she steps onto the ice. She nearly slips right away but grabs onto the railing. Adora follows suit, holding onto something so she does not fall. This seems to come to Catra like second nature as she easily glides around the ice. 

At some point, Adora attempts to see how far she can go without slipping. The second she lets go of the rail and pushes off, her legs fail her and she ends up going a few feet on her side. She manages to get herself back to the wall and stands up. 

“Nice one, Adora,” Catra says as she comes over to her and Glimmer. “Didn’t know you had two left feet.”

“How the heck are you doing that anyway? You have never been on ice before how is this possible?” Adora asks her. 

“Maybe luck or maybe I am a natural born ice skater. What about you sparkles. Can you go far without slipping?”

Glimmer pushes off the railing and tries to go a little bit. She manages to get a little bit across the ice, her arms flailing around as they try to keep her balance, before much like Adora, she falls. Catra can’t help but laugh before she skates over to help her to her feet. 

“Well, at least you got further than ‘Dora. You know when I saw you were bringing us here, I didn’t expect much. But I am actually having a lot of fun!”

“Is that because we keep falling?” Adora shouts from the wall. 

“That and because I didn’t know ice skating was so fun. You think you can stay on your feet, Sparkles?” 

When Glimmer nods, Catra leaves and goes up to Adora. She takes her hand and brings her out to the middle of the rink where Glimmer still stands. Catra leads Adora around, making sure she does not fall down again. She keeps an eye on Glimmer, who seems to finally have gotten an uneasy balance. They go around the rink together, as best they can without falling. After a couple of hours, they leave the rink together. 

“That sure was fun. We should do that again. Thanks for that nice surprise, Glim,” Catra says.

“Yeah, thanks Glimmer,” Adora adds on. 

“Anytime.”


	26. Adorpia Mythical Creature Au

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so i just did like werewolf adora for this and tbh this, since I wrote it before my glimmadora ones, did help re inspire me with the au TO write those glimmadora ones, so if you see some similarities (okay a decent amount) that’s why but I seriously had nothing else for this au and at least I was able to write two other things out of it even if it was a different ship but w/e! ENJOY!

“Hey! Hey! What are you doing?” Scorpia shouts. She grabs the golden color wolf under their waste and pulls them out of the trash can. Blue eyes look back up at her, confused. A bone sticks out from their mouth. Scorpia narrows her eyes at the wolf. “Drop it!” **  
**

There is no way she can put her hands near her mouth. Even if Adora would not dare bite Scorpia anymore, there is no way she will take that risk. A whine escapes Adora through her nose. Scorpia tells her again to drop the bone and finally she drops it. Scorpia lets Adora go before picking up the bone, throwing it back in the trash, and locking the trash can in a cabinet. She washes her hands for good measure.

“I still don’t know how much you understand me right now but please stop going into the trash can. I really don’t want to keep cleaning up after you.” Scorpia says. 

Adora pants happily and wags her tag. Man, the sun can’t come fast enough. Scorpia grabs a dog toy from the counter and throw it at the giant animal in her kitchen. Adora jumps up and catches it in her mouth. Once her paws are on the ground, she runs off to the living room, the toy squeaking all the way there. 

Scorpia sighs and finishes cooking dinner for herself. Having a werewolf living in your house is quite the handful. Scorpia did not know what to expect when she took Adora in. She had warned her about being a werewolf once she got comfortable with her. Scorpia thought that she would have to tie Adora up each full moon but surprise surprise, Adora just is a giant, fluffy, dog when in her wolf form. Still dangerous if she sinks her teeth into her and Adora can get very excited for little things. 

Once her dinner is done, Scorpia puts it on a plate and goes into the living room. Already, Adora has managed to rip off the head of her toy. Scorpia really has to find something that can hold up against a werewolf. As long as she is playing with it, there isn’t too much to worry about. 

“Hey, Adora. Here. If you are hungry you can take some of this,” Scorpia says. She takes a bit of her hamburger and throws it in the direction of the wolf. Adora’s ears perk up and she releases the stuffed animal from her mouth and starts chewing on the juicy meat. Her tag wags a mile a minute. 

“If you want more I can give you some. But let me enjoy my food first, okay?” 

Adora gives out a little woof, hopefully meaning she agrees with what was just said. While Scorpia finishes up her dinner, Adora returns to tearing up her toy, ripping off its legs and arms from the toros and pulling out all the stuffing. At least Adora as said she will clean up any mess she made as a werewolf. Finally, Scorpia finishes her food and goes to give Adora a patty. The wolf happily eats it. 

During the night, Adora starts to paw at the back door, whining and begging to go outside. Scopira whistles for her to come over and after a few attempts, Adora listens. She looks up at Scorpia, ears back on her head, and whines again. 

“You know you can’t go out. Not worth the risk, Hotshot. Tomorrow when you are human, we can go out for a walk in the woods. All day if you want to. Maybe we can even go camping. How does that sound.”

Adora sighs but stops her whining. Scorpia starts to scratch the back of Adora’s ear. “Good girl. Now how about I get a tennis ball for you. Morning is still a while away. Let’s burn off some of that energy you got.”

Adora woofs happily. The two play fetch for about an hour. After that, Adora starts to calm down and lays down on the ground by the sofa, allowing Scorpia to rest and catch up on some sleep. Morning comes soon enough and Adora starts the painful transformation back into her human self. Scorpia wakes to the whining of Adora and picks her up and brings her into the bathroom. There already is a fresh set of clothing for her and a towel over the shower curtain if she wants a hot shower. 

As Scorpia waits for Adora to come back to her usual self, she prepares breakfast. As she is cooking the eggs, she hears the shower turning on. Good. Adora is back. She will be out of the shower shortly. Scorpia cracks an extra egg in for Adora. Needs all the energy possible after that transformation. By the time Adora comes out, hair wet and tiredness in her eyes, the eggs are almost done. Scorpa feels Adora wrap her arms around her waist and feels her head on her back.

“How are you feeling, Hotshot?” Scorpia asks. 

“Like I got run over by a truck and then a herd of elephants stomped all over me. So the usual…”

“Well. breakfast is almost done. That should perk you right up! Why don’t you go take a seat at the table. There is some orange juice already on there. I’ll be done in a minute.”

“No…” Adora tightens her grip harder and buries her face more into Scorpia’s back. “I’m just going to wait for you…How is damage control today?”

“Not bad. You just torn up a stuffed animal and almost a tennis ball but it’s all good. Now go sit. I will be there soon, okay?”

Adora groans but listens. She takes a seat at the table and shortly after, Scorpia places a plate right in front of Adora. The blonde smiles and eats her eggs. They taste amazing. 

“So, tell me. Dream or real. Did you say something about going hiking?” Adora asks between some bites. 

“Real. You wanted to go outside but I couldn’t allow that. We can go hiking today if you want! You seemed really sad I couldn’t let you out before.”

“I bet. And sure. I would love that. Thank you.”

“No problem, Hotshot.”


	27. Glirpia/Glorpia Sleepy Head

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aaaannnnd I am done! Posted this early cause of that and cause of work. I hope yall did enjoy this one way or another and it was good practice for me to try other ships. Don’t know if I’ll ever do this again but either way, hope ya had fun with this like I did

Life as a queen is hard. Glimmer knew that when she stepped up at the role (even if she was forced into doing so) and even when she refused to step down when somehow her mother came back pretty much from the dead. She knew what she was getting into and refuses to back out for any reason now. Still, it would be nice to take some days off to just relax and have some fun. With no more Horde around, there is no war to worry about. Just other nuance things like paper work. Stupid, stupid paper work. **  
**

At least she can count on Scorpia to help her out.

“I got you some food and water, Glim!” Scorpia’s voice rings out in the room. Glimmer removes her arm from her face and brings the seat back down on all fours. The scorpion princess places a tray down on her desk. A sandwich and a glass of water rest on it. 

“Thank you, Scorpia. I really needed it,” Glimmer replies. She eats part of the sandwich and gulps down all of the water. 

“It always good to have a full belly when you are working! An empty stomach only distracts you from everything. How are you doing anyway? You look tired.”

“I might be a little. But I’ll be fine. Nothing I am not used to.” Glimmer yawns and stretches out. “What are you up too?” 

“Nothing really. Just relaxing. Taking a break from helping fix up the Fright Zone. Are you sure you are okay? When was the last time you slept?”

Glimmer shrugs and eats the rest of her sandwich. “I have no idea. But seriously, I will be okay. This will help me a lot and keep me awake. I’m going to get back to this stuff if you don’t mind.”

“Well…just shout if you need anything, okay?”

“Will do!”

Scorpia leaves to let Glimmer do her work. The queen wants to focus and who is she to bother her right now. Besides, she has a feeling that Glimmer will be knocked out sometime soon. She will check on her in a little bit but until then, Scorpia heads back into their shared room and starts to make the bed. She fluffs up the pillows as best she can and grabs the softest and warmest blankets there are. Scorpia smooths them out and even places one of Glimmer’s old stuff animals on the bed. Everything is set up for a wonderful night’s sleep. 

After a couple of hours, giving Glimmer plenty of time to work on paperwork and for her to nod off. Once she thinks Glimmer is lost to sleep, Scorpia walks back to the study Glimmer is. Sure enough, the queen is fast asleep, the upper half of her body resting on her desk. A pen is still in her hands and a piece of paper resting under Glimmer’s face has a small pool of drool on it. Scorpia can’t help but shake her head at the sight.

“Alrighty, your highness. It is time to go to bed,” Scorpia says to no one. She walks over to Glimmer and picks her up. The piece of paper that is under her, sticks to her face and Scorpia pulls it off and places it on the desk. She doesn’t bother trying to clean up, who knows what method Glimmer has to her madness on her desk. Once Glimmer is settled in her arms, Scorpia heads off. About halfway to the bedroom, Glimmer starts to stir. Her lilac eyes open up and she looks towards Scorpia. 

“I fell asleep…didn’t I?” she says. 

“Yes you did. And I am going to bring you to bed,” Scorpia replies. 

“I’m fine, Scorpia. I have things I have to finish, let me go.”

“No way! You are sleeping. That can wait until the morning. And aren’t you the one always saying she needs a break from all of this? Take a rest. Everything will be right where you left it when you come back to it.”

Glimmer groans but there is no use in protesting. She is way too tired to do that. And besides, being held in Scorpia’s strong arms feels really nice. She rests her head on Scorpia’s chest. So warm…

Scorpia finishes her walk to the bedroom. She places the queen down on the bed and tucks her in. Glimmer grabs her childhood stuffed animal and holds it tight to her chest. “Don’t laugh. I’m to tired too care at the moment but I still will punch you if you laugh.”

“Don’t worry about it, Glim! Sleeping with a stuffed animal is good! I started doing it again. Do you want me to sit down with you. I can read a book while you sleep.”

Glimmer thinks for a moment. Her mind struggles to come up with something to say as it slips further and further into sleep. Finally, she speaks, “Do you mind reading to me? Don’t care what it is but just something?”

“I would not mind that. Honestly, I would love it. Let me get something good!” 

Scorpia searches the little bookshelf for something to read. After a couple of moments, she finds something that looks good and sits back down on the bed. Glimmer inches close to Scorpia and rest her head on Scorpia’s lap.

The book she picked out is one with a bunch of fairy tales. Some of them, Scorpia never heard about. It is nice to hear about other stories that are different from the ones she heard growing up in the Horde. Glimmer does her best to listen in to some of the stories she has heard since she was a young child but sleep quickly takes over. 

Scorpia keeps reading out loud for the hell of it. Soon she starts to get tired and Scorpia shuts the book. Maybe it is time for her to sleep as well. She turns off the lamp and pulls the covers over her, joining Glimmer. Before shuts her eyes, she gives the queen a kiss on the forehead. 

“G’night, Glimmer. I will see you in the morning.”


End file.
